A Meets Justice
by SpiderFlash
Summary: This takes place immediately after Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This story is connected with Maya Meets Starling
1. Chapter 1

A Meets Justice Chapter 1

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea. (This takes place after Season 2 in the PLL timeline.)

Chapter 1

"So where will you guys be staying?" Toby asked Caitlyn, Caleb, and Riley as they were all in a van from S.T.A.R. labs driving to Rosewood from the airport in Philadelphia.

"I already purchased a house a few weeks ago." Caitlyn said.

"Really? Where'd that money come from?"

"S.T.A.R. labs. I still have money left over to buy a car and furnish the entire house."

"Damn. So it's okay that we stay with you?" Caleb and Riley asked.

"Yeah. I expect you guys to stay in school though."

"You don't have to worry about that." Riley said.

"Are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Ezra said as they only had a few miles left before they got back to Rosewood.

"What?" Aria asked.

"Are we done with all that superhero and metahuman stuff now that Wells is dead or do we have more things to worry about?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"I mean, Farkle said all of us die but the Justice League Elite makes it and two of them die. But that was if Wells was still alive. He's dead. What happens now?"

"We go on with our lives and worry about that when we have to." Emily said.

"Doesn't Riley still have to be enrolled in school?" Aria asked.

"I'll take care of that later." Caitlyn said.

"What is Rosewood like anyway?" Riley asked.

"Small, quiet. It can be interesting though. You'll like it." Caleb replied.

"Any metas?" Riley joked.

"Thankfully, no. So who am I dropping off first?" Ezra asked as they finally drove into Rosewood.

"Go ahead and do me. I still haven't come up with a solid excuse for my mom." Emily said.

"What did you tell her?" Spencer asked.

"I was looking at colleges."

"Good luck."

"I'll try."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Emily said as Ezra stopped across the street from her house. "Tomorrow's Saturday right?"

"Yeah." Caitlyn replied.

"Cool. We'll show around some more then." Emily said as she got out of the van and walked across the street to her house.

"So where is your guys' house?" Ezra asked Caitlyn.

"Near Rosewood High." She replied checking her phone.

"Can I see?" Aria asked Caitlyn. Caitlyn nodded and handed Aria her phone. "Hey, this right next door me." She said excitedly as she handed Caitlyn back her phone.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome." Riley said smiling.

"Could I be dropped off next?" Toby asked.

"Tired of us already?"

"Very." He said laughing slightly.

"Sure thing." Ezra said as he started heading towards Toby's house. "So what grade are you in Riley?"

"I'll be a sophomore in high school this year."

"Oh cool."

"Don't you teach at the high school?"

"No. I used to. I teach at the college now."

"My mom took his job." Aria said.

"Oh."

"It was nothing like that. He just got a better job offer."

"Here we are Toby." Ezra said as he pulled into the driveway of Toby's house.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Toby said as he kissed Spencer and went inside his house.

"My place isn't that far from here. I could walk." Spencer said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"You sure? It's pretty late." Ezra said.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok." Ezra said as he let Spencer out of the van.

"Don't stay up to late tonight. We have a lot to show you." She told Caitlyn and Riley as she walked to her house.

"Do you guys just want to drop me off at my place and then drive back to your guy's houses?" Ezra asked.

"Sure." Caitlyn said as Ezra started heading towards his apartment.

"So what's the most interesting thing that's ever happened around here?" Riley asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. There's too much to explain tonight."

"Sounds juicy." She said smiling as they arrived at Ezra's apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he got out of the van and gave Aria a kiss before heading up to his apartment. Caitlyn got out and hopped in the driver's seat. They were too tired to talk the rest of the way. By the time they got to their houses it was midnight.

"My parents are probably going to kill me." Aria said as they got out of the van.

"Good luck with that." Riley said as she, Caitlyn, Caleb walked over to their new house. As Aria was walking away her phone started buzzing. She didn't think anything of it as she pulled it out of her purse and saw she had a text. What she saw when she opened it made her wish Caitlyn and Riley hadn't come to Rosewood.

'I'm glad you brought some new friends to replace Hannah- A'

End Chapter 1.

So what'd you guys think? I want to see what you guys think before I go further. So leave a review and let me know your thoughts and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

A Meets Justice Chapter 2

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 2

"When did you get this?" Spencer asked Aria looking at her phone as the girls were walking over to Caitlyn's house.

"Last night as I walking to my house after we dropped Ezra off." Aria replied.

"I forgot about this new A." Emily said.

"I mean none of us got any more texts after that one I got at S.T.A.R. labs." Spencer said.

"Who do you think is behind all this now?"

"I don't know but we absolutely cannot let them know. We have to tell this guys about this too." Aria said.

"We can't let Caleb know." Spencer said as they were only 2 houses away from Caitlyn's.

"Why not?"

"Aren't you seeing how close he's getting to Riley? He'll want to tell her."

"Hey guys." Riley said as she walked outside holding Caleb's hand as Caitlyn locked the door of the house.

"See what I mean?" Spencer whispered. "Hi. When did this happen?" She asked gesturing to their hands.

"At the moment we don't know what this is but it feels right." Riley said smiling at Caleb.

"It sure does." He said smiling back.

"Where are the guys?" Caitlyn asked as she walked over to them.

"They should be here soon. I sent them the right address." Spencer said.

"So Emily are you dating anyone?" Riley asked.

"Ummm." She said as she nervously looked Caitlyn. Aria, Spencer, Caleb, and Riley looked back and forth between the two until Aria figured it out first.

"Oh my god! You guys. When did that happen?" Aria said excitedly as the other caught on.

"How come you haven't told us?" Spencer asked.

"You guys would be so cute together." Caleb said.

"It happened shortly after we arrived at S.T.A.R. labs." Emily said as Caitlyn walked over to her and nervously grabbed her hand.

"We weren't sure when we were going to say anything." Caitlyn said.

"Hey." Ezra said as he and Toby walked up to them and he gave Aria a kiss.

"How long has this been going on?" Toby asked as he kissed Spencer and gestured to Emily and Caitlyn.

"Apparently for a while." Riley said.

"You guys seem good together." Ezra said.

"Thank you. Should we get going?" Emily said.

"Let's go." Spencer said as they all started heading towards town.

(End Segment.)

About an hour later they walked out of the coffee shop smiling as they bumped into Aria's mom.

"Hey honey. What're you doing?" She asked as Aria walked away from Ezra and walked closer to the front.

"Showing some friends around. They just moved here." She replied.

"What are you doing Mr. Fitz?" Ella asked Ezra.

"I uhh…" He stammered nervously.

"He's helping me out too. I'm thinking about a job at the college and we happened to bump into everyone." Caitlyn said smiling.

"Oh. How nice. Caitlyn wasn't it?" Ella asked.

"Yeah."

"Nice to see you guys." Ella smiled as she walked away.

"Nice save." Toby said.

"Thank you." Ezra and Aria said.

"No problem."

"Hey what's going on over there?" Riley asked as she saw a big group of people huddled near an alley.

"That's just the rap battles." Spencer said.

"What?"

"Yeah, every Saturday they have rap battles over there. Trust me it's nothing special." Emily said.

"I want to go check it out."

"Really?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok." He said as they all walked over there.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for your winner Conceited." A man said as he raised the hand of another person who had just won.

"Who's wants next?" Conceited said as he looked around.

"I'll go." Riley said smiling confidently.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

"I know what I'm doing."

"You? You sure want to battle?" Conceited asked surprised.

"You scared?"

"Ohh okay, okay. Where you from?"

"New York."

"Alright. NY vs. NY."

"Who go's first?"

"I'll let you go."

"Ok. Yeah! Uhm Look! Pockets looking cakey like these bummy bitches make up It's room service bitch, the game requested that it get waked up! See all I see is paper like my secretary's staplers so if this was yo JOB, then I'm thinking' you're about to get a pay cut! This my lane so fuck road rage, fuck yo anger! I swear they really wanna cuff this pretty young thing, like a bailiff! I'm cute and I be killing games since way back when it was Sega!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" Riley's friends screamed as she finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen that reaction is enough, here is your winner." The man that held up Conceited's hand said as he raised Riley's hand. "What's your name girl?"

"Riley." She replied.

"Here you go Riley." He said as he handed her $500 dollars.

"Thank you." She said as she left.

"When the hell did you learn to do that?" Caleb said as they continued walking.

"I have hobbies."

"That was amazing." Emily said. They were on their way to have lunch when they quickly turned around to go somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn asked.

"I changed my mind. You guys might like something else." Aria said.

"Who are we avoiding?" Riley asked.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I can tell when people are avoiding others."

"My sister." Toby said as he gestured towards Jenna Marshall who was going into the restraint where they were going to eat.

"She doesn't look too bad."

"She's horrible." Emily said.

"Is she blind?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't look so bad."

"Exactly. Things aren't always what they seem in Rosewood."

"Do you guys have Transformers here?" Riley said.

"No." Emily said laughing.

End Chapter 2

(Riley's rap verse was taken from Cookie Cutter Bitches by Snow Tha Product)


	3. Chapter 3

A Meets Justice Chapter 3

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 3

It was Sunday and Aria was planning on staying home until her phone rang. She cautiously grabbed her phone and saw she had a text message. She took a deep breath and opened the message.

'Looks like your new friend has a way with words. She better be careful with what she says. –A'

She threw her phone on her bed in anger. Who was this new A? Why was there even a new A in the first place? All those questions and more flew through her mind and she peeked out of her window over at Caitlyn's house just to make sure they were all okay. She saw that the van was still there and could tell that lights were on. She was about to call Riley when she saw he walking up the steps of her house. She started to panic a little bit. Normally seeing someone walk into their house wouldn't freak someone out but it was who Riley was with that made a whole other batch of questions fly through her mind. Riley smiled and walked into her house as the other person smiled and said something. Riley laughed and closed the door. The other person walked away with a smile on their face. They looked up at Aria's window causing Aria to quickly close her blinds. The other person stared for a few second then got into their car and drove off. Aria's first thought was to go over and ask Riley what she was doing but decided that might give off the wrong message. She thought about what to do for a few seconds but decided to call the others and tell them what had happened so far.

(End Segment.)

"Did you see her in the car with him?" Spencer asked. Aria called Spencer after she tried to call Emily first. Emily was spending the day with Caitlyn so she couldn't talk to Aria about what Aria had seen and received.

"No, but it happened right after I got an A text." Aria replied.

"What did it say?"

"Something about how Riley has a way with word and she better watch what she says. I'll show you tomorrow."

"So do you think he's A?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"First of all, he and Mona never interacted."

"That we know of."

"Spencer."

"What? Aria, it was one kiss. You said it meant nothing."

"It didn't, but I don't think he's A."

"Why are you trying to defend him he could be trying to kill us."

"Spencer, it's probably not him okay."

"Fine. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Spencer said as she hung up the phone. Spencer now had a clue to go on about who this new A was. She grabbed her purse and decided to go over to his house and get to the bottom of what he did this morning.

(End Segment.)

"Hi Spencer." Jason Dilaurentis said he got out of his car and walked towards his front door.

"Hi. Where've you been today?" Spencer asked.

"Nowhere. I hung out with that new girl."

"Really? What'd you guys do?"

"Nothing much. She looked bored so I asked if she wanted coffee and we had coffee."

"You know she's dating someone right?"

"Already?"

"She's dating Caleb Rivers. They've known each other for a while."

"Ok. Is there anything else you wanted to grill me on?"

"I wasn't trying to grill you?"

"Really?"

"I guess I should go."

"You do that." Jason said as he walked into his house and closed the door. Just as Spencer was walking back to her house her phone buzzed. She unlocked her phone and opened her messages.

'Curiosity killed the cat. Be careful where you snoop around. –A'

Spencer quickly turned back towards Jason's house but saw nothing that hinted that Jason was A.

(End Segment.)

"Hey." Caleb said as Riley walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. When are the movers coming?" Riley asked as she gave him a soft kiss.

"Two hours."

"Where's Caitlyn?"

"She's spending the day with Emily."

"Is she going to be back in time?"

"Probably not."

"Oh. I met someone today who said he'd be willing to help unpack."

"Who?"

"His name's Jason."

"Dilaurentis?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"No, but I heard he's bad news."

"He's seems like a nice guy."

"I'd keep my distance."

"Okay. You do that. I'll just tell them that we don't need his help."

"You should probably stop talking to him."

"Why? You don't even know him?"

"You're right. I'm just looking out for you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"I know what my dad said but you don't need to worry about every decision I make."

"Ok. You can hang out with whoever you want."

"Thank you." She said smiling as she kissed him again.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A Meets Justice Chapter 4

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 4

(Sunday. 7:30 a.m.)

Riley was enjoying sleeping in when her phone rang. She let it ring the first time and attempted to fall back asleep. The second time it rang she decided to pick it up. She saw that it was Maya and immediately sat up and answered it.

"Hey. How are you doing?" She said.

"Hey Riles. How long would it take you to get to Starling?" Maya said.

"I don't know. Probably a few hours. Why?"

"Well then, you should get going."

"Wait why?"

"I find out the gender of the baby today. I thought you might want to be there."

"Fuck yeah. Is Josh going to be there?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since we all split up. Have you?"

"No. He should be there today though."

"I know, I know. He's going to make his own choices though."

"He has a responsibility Maya."

"Riley, I already had this conversation yesterday."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah. So are you coming?"

"Of course I am. Do you want me to bring anyone else?"

"Yeah, bring Caitlyn."

"Ok. See you later."

"See you later." Maya said as she hung up. After Maya hung up she immediately dialed another number.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Everything ok?" Oliver asked on the other end of the phone.

"Kind of. Josh isn't going to be at Maya's appointment today."

"I know."

"She said she talked to you."

"She did."

"You're in Bludhaven right now aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Maya's going to be mad at you, you know that right?"

"I do. That's something I can live with. What I can't live with is knowing Josh is skipping out on his responsibility."

"I was hoping to see you when I came by Starling."

"You will. Both me and Josh."

"I'll see you later."

"Stay safe." Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

(End Segment. 8:00 a.m.)

"Morning." Caitlyn said as she sipped her coffee.

"You have any plans for today?" Riley asked as she started to make a bowl of cereal.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"We're going to Starling."

"Why?"

"Maya has a doctor's appointment today and she wants us there."

"Oh yeah."

"What time should we leave?"

"When's her appointment?"

"2 p.m."

"We'll leave at 10. If we drive we'll be in Starling at 1."

"Sounds good to me. Is Caleb awake?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'll go let him know where we'll be for today."

"Ok. I'll get ready." She said as she set her cup in the sink and went to her room.

(End Segment. 8:15 a.m.)

Riley knocked quietly on Caleb's door. When he didn't answer Riley opened the door and saw him sleeping. She quietly walked over to him and lifted up his blanket. She saw that he was had nothing on but a tight plain white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She blushed slightly but slid under the covers with him. She slowly started to drag her finger across his chest which made her shiver a little. She started to kiss him as he opened his eyes.

"This is a nice way to wake up." He said as he smiled and pulled away.

"Don't get used to it." She said as she took his shirt off. She pulled down his boxers and took her clothes off and tossed them in a pile on the floor.

"Is this your first time?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We wouldn't be here if I didn't." Caleb smiled as Riley positioned his cock below her entrance. She started to slowly go up and down as Caleb reached up and started massaging one of her breasts. Riley moaned seductively as Caleb leaned his head back. She leaned over and tenderly sucked on his neck as he let out a deep breath. Riley started to ride Caleb a little faster as her heart started pounding and she started to get breathless. "Oh fuck Caleb!" Riley screamed as their juices mixed together and Riley collapsed next to Caleb. Caleb pulled the sheets over them and threw his arm over Riley.

"That was nice." He said smiling as she kissed him started playing with his hair.

"By the way, I'm going to Starling today."

"Really? Is that why you woke me up?"

"Yep."

"Why you going to Starling?"

"Maya wants me and Caitlyn for her doctor's appointment."

"When are you leaving?"

"In about a half hour."

"Have fun."

"I will." She said smiling as she started to kiss him again.

(End Segment. 9:30 a.m.)

"So she was hanging out with him?" Aria asked. Spencer had called Aria and Emily and set up a three way call to tell them about her conversation with Jason yesterday.

"Yeah. They went out for coffee or something." Spencer replied.

"Are we looking too much into this?" Emily asked.

"Of course not. We're just running down every clue get."

"Have you talked to Riley about it?" Aria asked.

"Not yet."

"Are you sure we do that?" Emily asked.

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

"She's right. Riley would get suspicious." Aria pointed out.

"Maybe it's nothing, but maybe Jason is A either way we need to know."

"Should we talk to Riley today?"

"We can't. She's going to Starling with Caitlyn to visit Maya for the day." Emily said.

"Well there goes that idea." Spencer said.

"We should talk to the other guys about this." Aria said.

"Good idea. But no Caleb."

"Right. See you guys later." Emily said as she hung up.

"See you later." Spencer said as she hung up. Aria took a deep breath as she hung up the phone and called Ezra.

End Chapter 4

(This was my first time writing smut so let me know what you think. If you want to see more in either of my fanfics let me know who you would like to see.)


	5. Chapter 5

A Meets Justice Chapter 5

This is a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 5

(Sunday. 3 p.m.)

Aria, Ezra, Spencer, Toby, and Emily were trying to avoid Caleb all afternoon when he finally bumped into them as they were having lunch.

"Guys, I've been trying to call you for a few minutes." Caleb said as he took a seat next to them and ordered food.

"Any news with Maya?" Spencer asked trying to avoid Caleb asking questions.

"A few things." He said trying to hide the fact that he cried a little bit.

"Is everything ok?" Aria asked.

"Sort of. She's having a girl."

"Awww." They all purred happily.

"And ummm Josh is dead." He said quietly.

"What?" Ezra asked as the smiles quickly washed away from their faces.

"How'd that happen?" Emily asked as they all started to shed tears.

"His apartment caught on fire and he didn't make it out. They're planning a memorial service in Philly on Tuesday."

"Do they have his body?" Toby asked.

"No. They said it was burnt to ashes." He said. Spencer slammed her spoon on the table and walked outside crying. Everyone followed as Caleb ordered everybody's food to go.

"I thought we were done with all this." Spencer cried as she leaned against the hood of her car.

"Apparently not." Ezra whispered.

"I can't do anymore fucking funerals." Aria cried.

"At least we know it was an accident." Caleb said as he walked outside and handed everyone their food.

"How do we know that for sure?" Emily whispered.

"Wells is dead." Caleb said as he looked around at everyone's facial expressions. "Mona's locked up right?" He was answered by silence. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"We've started to receive new A texts but they've been sort of directed towards Riley. Nothing hinted towards anything like this." Spencer said.

"How come you haven't told me?"

"We didn't want you to tell Riley." Spencer said apologetically. Caleb took a deep breath and started to walk away. "Caleb…" Caleb didn't even turn around as he turned the corner and headed back home.

(End Segment. 3:30 p.m.)

Everyone decided to head home shortly after Caleb had walked away. They tried walking around to clear their head but that didn't help. Ezra unlocked the door to his apartment after dropping Aria off and put his food in the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass and sat down on his couch. As he took his first sip his phone rang. He was surprised to see Zay's face on his phone's screen as he pressed answer.

"Hey." Ezra said.

"What up teach. You get the news?" Zay said.

"Yeah."

"Make sure you're sitting down. I got more news."

"What is it?" Ezra asked. As Zay spoke Ezra almost spit out his drink. "What?"

"Yeah. Don't tell the others. I helped Barry with it and Oliver knows as well."

"Why tell me?"

"I'm not sure. He told Barry to tell me to let you know."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Where are you?"

"Right now? Back in L.A. I'll see you in Philly in a few days." Zay said as he hung up.

"Wait." By the time Ezra spoke it was too late. He tossed his phone on his small coffee table and took a huge swig as he brushed his hair back with both hands and looked up at the ceiling with a thousand questions swirling through his mind along with the alcohol.

(End Segment. 4 p.m.)

"How are you doing?" Caleb asked as Riley answered her phone.

"I've been better." Riley cried. Caleb could barely understand her but he cracked a smile at the sound of her voice.

"How's Maya?"

"A lot worse than I am."

"Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We've been hiding something from you."

"We?"

"Me, Ezra, Toby, Spencer, Emily, and Aria."

"What?"

"A couple years ago their friend Alison was murdered. About a year later they started receiving texts from someone named A. A made their lives a tortured them for the longest time. A turned out to be someone Alison and them used to make fun of. She was thrown into a mental hospital when she was caught."

"Ok. Why does this matter?"

"They started receiving texts from a new A, this time more threatening. And the threats are directed towards you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They told me today because they didn't want me telling you."

"Why tell you at all then?"

"Because." Caleb took a deep breath before finishing the sentence. "They think A might've killed Josh."

(End Segment. 5 P.M.)

Emily had been in her room crying ever since she had been home. Although Josh had broken her nose he was still a good guy. She started looking through pictures on her phone that she had taken in Central City. She found a selfie of her and Josh in their Justice League Elite costumes. She laughed a little because while everyone thought that costumes were stupid at first both of them thought it was pretty cool. She decided to set the picture as her home screen. She kept her lock screen picture the same which was a picture of her and Caitlyn. As she set her phone down it buzzed with a text message notification. She checked it thinking it was Caitlyn.

'Looks like someone's doing my work for me. One down, still more to go. –A'

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A Meets Justice Chapter 6

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 6

(Monday. 7 a.m.)

School didn't start until 8:30 but Aria, Emily, Spencer, Toby, and Caleb had went extra early so they could show Riley around to her classes.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Riley asked finally breaking the silence that she had been keeping all morning.

"Tell you what?" Aria asked.

"About A." Riley said. The girls glanced over at Caleb.

"I had to tell her." He said.

"We were trying to keep you safe." Spencer said.

"I can take care of myself."

"You don't understand. A is dangerous." Emily said.

"I think we've learned that we can all be dangerous." Riley said.

"No more secrets. We promise." Toby said.

"You guys should see this." Emily said pulling out her phone. "I got it yesterday." The phone was passed around as everyone read the text that Emily had received about Josh.

"Can't we have Caitlyn trace the number or something?" Riley asked.

"We could try. This new A might be a little smarter than that though." Aria said.

"Well, if anyone could outsmart A it's Caitlyn." Emily said.

"True, but how dangerous could that be?" Spencer asked.

(End Segment. 8:45 a.m.)

Riley had gotten world history first period. As she sat in class taking notes she noticed a somewhat cute boy with black hair who sat next to her glancing at her every now and then. She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and set it on his desk without the teacher noticing. The boy picked up the paper and read the note.

'May I help you?'

The boy smiled and wrote something down on the same paper and tossed it back on Riley's desk.

'You look new here.'

Riley wrote down her reply and made sure the teacher wasn't looking before putting the note back.

'That's probably because I am.'

He wrote back and slid it back across the floor.

'Need someone to show you around?'

'No. I already know some people here.'

'That's good. I'm Justin.'

'I'm Riley.'

As Justin read the note they smiled at each other as he put the note away before the teacher could turn around and get them in trouble.

(End Segment. 9:30 a.m.)

Riley left her classroom and stood outside the door waiting for Toby because his classroom was close to hers and he had promised that he would walked her to her second period.

"Hey." Justin said as he walked up next to her.

"Hi." Riley said.

"Who do you got next?" He asked. Riley handed him her schedule.

"Cool." He said as he gave it back.

"What?"

"We share the same first three classes."

"What a happy coincidence for you."

"Nah, nah, nah. You're the one that got lucky."

"Hey Riley." Toby said as he walked over to them.

"Hey." She said as she gave him a friendly hug.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Justin." Justin said extending his hand.

"Hey. I'm Toby. We should probably get to class."

"Could I walk with you guys? Riley and I share the same first 3 classes."

"Yeah." Toby replied as they started walking down the hallway.

(End Segment. 9:35 a.m.)

As Riley walked into her second period biology class she was surprised to see Caitlyn sitting in front of the class.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked smiling as she walked over to Caitlyn and gave her a hug.

"Surprise! I thought this would be a nice surprise for you." Caitlyn said smiling.

"I take it you guys know each other?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Riley said as she went to find a seat. Justin went to sit down next to her before Caleb walked in and Riley got excited. "My day just keeps getting better." She said as she got up and gave him a kiss.

"Hey. You didn't say you were teaching here." Caleb said as he kissed Riley back and looked at Caitlyn.

"It was a surprise. Do you have my class?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yep. They switched me this morning last minute. Funny coincidence."

"Hilarious." Riley said smiling as she went back to her seat and Caleb sat next to her. Justin took the seat behind them as the bell rang.

"So I take it you know him too?" Justin whispered to Riley as Caitlyn started taking role.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend." Riley whispered back. Caleb leaned back and shook Justin's hand.

"Caleb." He said.

"Nice to meet you." He said as Caitlyn motioned for them to stop talking.

(End Segment. 10:35 a.m.)

"What do you have next?" Caleb asked Riley as they walked out of Caitlyn's asked.

"Algebra." She replied.

"Want me to walk you there?"

"Nah. Justin has the same class." She said as Justin caught up with them.

"Cool. I'll see you later then." He said as he gave her a kiss then walked to his next class.

"So how long have you lived in Rosewood?" Justin asked.

"A few days."

"And you already have a boyfriend and know the teachers?"

"We've all known each other for a while."

"How?"

"Long story."

"You were at the battle rap on Saturday weren't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Conceited's a friend of mine. He talked about you when we hung out on Sunday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said you were pretty good. You should go again next week."

"I might." Riley said as they walked into their algebra class and sat next to each other.

(End Segment. 10:45 a.m.)

Riley was hard at work when Justin slipped her a note without the teacher noticing.

'What'd you get for number 5?'

Riley rolled her eyes and wrote something down and threw it back.

'It's, go + fuck = yourself'

Justin laughed as he quickly stuffed the note between the pages of his book once the teacher looked over at him. Riley shook her head smiling as she turned the page and dropped her pen at what she saw written down.

'Nice to meet you. I think we'll be good friends. –A'

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

A Meets Justice Chapter 7

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

(CONTAINS RAPE. THS WILL BE THE ONLY CHAPTER WITH RAPE.)

Chapter 7

(Wednesday 4/1/16. 8:40 a.m.)

"You okay?" Justin asked Riley as they working together on a partner project.

"Yeah." She said as she wiped her eyes for the third time.

"You don't seem like it."

"My uncle's memorial was yesterday."

"That sucks. You want to chill with me and Conceited after school?"

"You got some weed?"

"Damn you hooked already?"

"Do you got some or not?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then, yeah I just have to let my friends know."

"You've only been here two days and I'm already being such a good influence."

"Let's just get back to work." She said as she looked down at her paper thinking about what she was doing.

"Ok."

(End Segment. 9:30 a.m.)

Ezra sat in his office grading papers when Zay walked through the door with Dom who was holding a six pack of corona.

"How you doing?" Zay said as he closed the door.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Dom could you meet me back in L.A.?"

"You sure?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, I got to catch up on some homework." Zay said as Dom turned to leave. "Hey leave the beer though." Dom took two and left the rest on Ezra's desk.

"Did you see the ring?" Zay asked once Dom had left.

"I caught a glimpse of it." He said as he grabbed a beer and opened it.

"Lucky. I can't believe he wasn't seen."

"Can you imagine if he was?"

"That would've resulted in some crazy shit." Zay said laughing.

"Why us? I mean out of everyone he could've chosen why me, you, Oliver, and Barry?"

"Shit, I don't know. But we now we have a responsibility just as big as he does. We got to keep that secret man."

"I'll try."

"Aight, teach I'll catch you on the flip." Zay said as he finished his beer and gave Ezra a bro five and left.

(End Segment. 9:57 a.m.)

Riley walked up to Caitlyn's desk to turn in her worksheet.

"Hey, I'm going to be hanging out with a friend afterschool today so I'll be home a little late." Riley said as she set the paper down.

"Cool. With who?" Caitlyn asked.

"Justin."

"Him?" Caitlyn asked subtly pointing her pen at Justin.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He seems like bad news." She whispered.

"Don't judge a book by its cover right?"

"I'd be careful though."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, just watch yourself."

"You're not my mom."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Riley said as she stomped back to her seat.

"You good?" Justin asked as Riley took out her phone.

"Yeah." She replied. She checked her phone and saw she had a text. She checked it hoping it would be Maya.

'Is the perfect life crumbling already? –A'

Riley looked around but didn't see anyone else with their phones out. She took a deep breath and slipped her phone back in her pocket.

(End Segment. 3:30 p.m.)

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful for Riley. When she got out of sixth period where she said she would meet Justin. Caleb headed towards Caitlyn's classroom to see if she knew where Riley had been all day.

"Hey." Caleb said as he walked in while Caitlyn was grading papers.

"Hey, what's up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Have you seen Riley since class?"

"No."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, but she said she was hanging out with that Justin kid after school today."

"That guy is bad news."

"I know. I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Caleb, give her some space."

"She could get herself hurt Caitlyn, I got to keep her safe. I made a promise to Cory and I plan on keeping it."

"I know, but you know as well as I do if we confront her about him she'll just want to hang out with him more and possibly turn him into one of her charity cases."

"I just want to protect her."

"So do I."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Like I said the best we thing we can do is not to do anything at all."

"You're right. She won't listen to us. I'm going to have Aria talk to her though."

"Why?"

"She seems to connect with her." Caleb said as he left before Caitlyn could object.

(End Segment. 9 p.m.)

Riley had been hanging out with Conceited and Justin since 3:30 afterschool. They hadn't really done much expect hang out at Justin's house which he had all to himself since his mom was on a business trip in Arizona. After about 2 hours of smoking weed Riley had gotten the munchies so Justin had decided to walk her to the gas station about three blocks away to get some food. Meanwhile, Ezra and everyone else were scouring Rosewood trying to find her. On the way back from the store Justin had looked around to make sure no one was looking before he pushed Riley into an alley.

"What are you doing?" Riley said as she fell and cut herself on some broken glass on the wet concrete ground of the dark, abandoned alley. It wasn't a hard push but Riley was so high she could barely stand on her own. Justin said nothing as he kicked her in the face and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall. He slapped her in the face as she tried to fight back but every time she did he slammed her harder against the brick wall. He ripped her shirt off as he slammed her against the wall until she was nearly unconscious. He the tore her pants off and pulled his pants and underwear off and penetrated her to the point until she was crying inaudibly for help and bleeding from her skull. All of a sudden a burst of green light blast Justin off Riley sending him sideways a few feet. A man dressed in a dark green hoodie with a glowing green ring on his finger walked over to Justin and produced a giant green hand from the ring which picked Justin up and threw him. Justin landed like a rag doll a few feet from the man. The man walked over to him and continued to punch and knee him in the face until he had beaten him to death.

"Riley!" Ezra screamed as he ran out of his car which he had stopped in the middle of the road. He had been looking around Rosewood for hours but had been just a little too late. He knelt beside Riley to make sure she was okay. She was barely breathing. He looked up at the man and noticed the green ring on his finger. They nodded silently to each other as the man flew away and Ezra carried Riley to his car and drove her to the hospital.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

A Meets Justice Chapter 8

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 8

(Friday. 4/3/15. 3:30 p.m.)

Dom, Brian, Letty, Roman, Tej, Barry, Caitlyn, Emily, Aria, Ezra, Toby, Spencer, Caleb, Maya, and Roy all sat gathered in a circle in Caitlyn's living room. They had decided to wait until everyone got out of school to discuss how they were going to break Zay out of jail. After a few minutes of silent brain storming Caleb broke the silence.

"The Justice League Elite." He said.

"That sounds like a good idea but in case you haven't noticed we're a bit short on members. We only have me, Roy, and Emily." Barry said.

"Hold on. What about me?" Maya asked.

"That's not happening." Everyone answered at once.

"Guys, I know that I'm pregnant. But in case everyone forgot I have powers and one of those powers is invincibility." She said.

"Guys. I think I have a simpler plan." Caitlyn said.

"Let's hear it." Brian said.

"I simply hack into the police database and set Zay up for a transfer."

"Why not just drop the charges?"

"They might suspect something if I do that."

"Ok, so she's setting him up for a transfer, then we just do the same thing we did with you." Brian said turning to Dom.

"How'd you guys break him out?" Aria asked.

"We flipped a bus."

"Can I talk to you for minute?" Ezra asked Barry. Barry nodded and followed Ezra into the hallway. "Why don't we just call in the Lantern?"

"He likes to go by the Green Lantern, and we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We promised we could keep that secret. But we may be able to get help from someone else."

"Who?"

"I actually know someone that might take care of this for us. I'll probably owe her a lot of favors though. I'll be back." He said as he slapped Ezra on the shoulder and left. Ezra walked back into the living room and saw Caitlyn, Emily, Toby, Spencer, Aria, Caleb, Maya, and Roy getting ready to leave.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The hospital just called." Caitlyn said.

"Is everything ok?"

"We don't know. They just said it was urgent. Do you want to come with us?" Aria asked.

"Sure."

"Where'd Barry go?" Tej asked.

"He went to go get back up." Ezra answered.

"Will you guys be okay here?" Caitlyn asked Dom and everyone else.

"Yeah." Letty replied as they left.

(End Segment. 5 p.m.)

"We need to see Riley Matthews." Emily said as everyone crowded around the front desk.

"Over here." A nurse said as she poked her head out of Riley's room. They practically ran over there to see what was going on. As they walked into the room Caitlyn, Maya, and Roy breathed a sigh of relief as the others breathed a heavy sigh of worry and confusion. Riley was sitting up awake and smiling as Jason was sitting next to her on her bed smiling as well. Wren Kingston was in the corner taking down notes and Garret Reynolds was also taking down notes. Garret nodded coldly towards the girls as he finished his notes and walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"She woke up a few hours ago. She's got a concussion and a broken back but she should make a clean recovery. It's nice to see you Spencer." Wren said.

"You guys know each other?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he uh used to date my sister." Spencer replied.

"What are you doing here?" Aria blurted out at Jason.

"I had Dr. Kingston call him." Riley replied.

"You can call me Wren, Riley." Wren said smiling.

"When did you two meet?" Emily asked pretending not to know anything.

"We had coffee a few days after I moved here." Riley answered.

"I'll see you guys later." Wren said as he left the room.

"How you feeling Riles?" Maya asked.

"I'm fine. Did you guys tell my dad?" Riley replied.

"No."

"Good. I don't want him to know."

"Why not?" Toby asked.

"Because I don't want him know he was right. You guys have to promise my parents will never find out." She said as she started to cry. They all nodded.

(End Segment. 7 p.m.)

Barry ran through Gateway City and came to a stop at a statue of a woman who he once interacted with. In only a few minutes Wonder Woman had appeared in front of him.

"Why have you come here?" She asked.

"I need your help." He said.

"Why would I help you?"

"My friend got raped and my other friend got arrested for killing someone who we thought was coming to kill her."

"If I do this for you, you will be forever in the debt of the Amazons."

"I accept that."

"What do I need to do?" She asked as she cracked her whip.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

A Meets Justice Chapter 9

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 9

(Saturday. 4/4/15. 4 p.m.)

Zay, Roman, Tej, Brian, Dom, and Letty had left as soon as they got back to Caitlyn's house, while the others started to clean up the house because Aria called while they were headed back and said that Riley was being released from the hospital. Ezra had decided to take the S.T.A.R. labs van and go pick up the girls. When he got to hospital he quietly sat in the waiting room and decided to wait for them instead telling them that he had arrived. He turned his head because he had a small pain in his neck and who he saw coming out of the elevator immediately made him get up. He ran over and shoved Josh back into the elevator and pressed the basement button.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ezra asked wondering if Josh had gone crazy.

"It's okay. I've decided to come back." He replied.

"Why?"

"I need your guy's help."

"What happened?"

"The Black Lanterns are more powerful than I expected."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Laurel does. But I told her not to tell anyone because I would." Josh said as the elevator door opened to the basement and revealed Shawn Hunter standing there with a ring on his finger similar to Josh's but his was black.

"It wasn't hard tracking everyone down." Shawn said laughing.

"Go back up and get everyone out of here, don't tell anyone." Josh told Ezra as he all of a sudden was wearing a green suit. "Go!" Ezra nodded and Josh stepped out of the elevator as Ezra quickly pressed the button to go back up to Riley's floor. "What are you doing here?" Josh growled at Shawn.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here." Shawn answered.

"Why?"

"See, there are things you know that I know, but there are things that I know that you don't."

"Like what?"

"When you guys defeated Wells it disrupted the order of things, and now the future of Darkseid is unknown."

"Is that what this is all about? Darkseid? Is that who you guys are being hired by?"

"Now you get it. I've always been a peaceful man so I'm willing to settle this with a deal."

"What deal?"

"I know you have the ability to time travel. Simply set the timeline straight and everything will be normal again."

"How about we keep everybody out of this and keep this between the Lanterns?" Josh growled as Shawn laughed.

"I'll tell you what if you can beat me and Cisco, you win."

"Name the time and place."

"Bludhaven, one week."

"You got a deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Shawn said as he disappeared.

(End Segment. 5 p.m.)

During the whole ride back to Caitlyn's house Ezra kept nervously looking back towards the hospital wondering what had happened with Josh. As he pulled into the driveway his phone rang and an unknown number appeared on the screen.

"You coming inside?" Aria asked as Ezra didn't move to get out of the van.

"I got to take this." He answered.

"Okay." She smiled. Once everyone was inside he answered.

"Hello?"

"Tell no one. Not even Barry, Oliver, or Zay. I got one week to fix this and then I'll be coming back for good." Josh quickly said as he hung up. Ezra slammed his hands on the dashboard and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He got out of the van and tried looking like everything was fine as he walked into the house.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked as Riley as he poured himself some of Caitlyn's scotch that she kept by the door and sat down next to Aria. Riley was wearing a back brace so she looked kind of silly the way she was sitting.

"I'm glad I can say that I haven't been worse." She said as she laughed painfully.

"Take it easy." Caleb said as he calmly put a hand on her shoulder.

"How's Zay?" Emily asked Caleb, Toby, Ezra, and Roy.

"Everything went smoothly." Toby replied.

"That's good." Spencer said.

"They decided that they're leaving the country." Roy added.

"What? Where?"

"China."

"Why?"

"No extradition treaty."

"It's been good seeing you guys again but we have to get back to Starling." Roy said as he looked at his phone.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked not wanting to leave Riley.

"Yeah, Oliver's going to be back tonight."

"Tell him we said hi." Spencer said.

"Definitely." Maya said as Roy helped her up.

"You guys want to take the van?" Caitlyn asked them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll give me an excuse to come see you again." She said smiling.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Ezra you still got the keys?" Caitlyn asked him. Ezra didn't answer because he was staring at his phone.

"Ezra." Aria said shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Huh." He said as he looked up and tucked his phone back in his pocket.

"You still got the keys to the van?" Caitlyn asked. He nodded and handed Caitlyn the keys. As Caitlyn handed Roy the keys and they were getting ready to leave Aria tapped his shoulder and motioned him to follow her into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked once she and Ezra were out of everyone's earshot.

"Yeah." He said trying to act normally.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting weird."

"It's just been a stressful time."

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong right?"

"Of course." He said as he gave her a kiss. As everyone waved Roy and Maya goodbye Ezra's phone buzzed again. Thinking it was Josh he walked away to answer it. But it was just a text.

'Looks like the tables have turned. You're the one keeping secrets from Aria. –A'

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

A Meets Justice Chapter 10

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 10

(Sunday 4/5/16. 2 p.m.)

Ezra was getting ready to go meet Aria when he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was Aria, he fixed his hair and adjusted his shirt then went to go answer the door. When he saw Oliver standing there he was a little shocked.

"May I come in?" Oliver asked.

"Of course." Ezra replied as he stepped out of Oliver's way and Oliver walked in through the doorway. Ezra shut the door behind him as Oliver sat down on the couch.

"Have you talked to Josh lately?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Laurel said Josh saved her from a metahuman the other day. He told her he was a Green Lantern. He also said that he would be coming to Rosewood to tell everyone he was still alive."

"No I uh haven't heard anything from him. When was this?"

"Yesterday, actually."

"Do you really think he'll come here?"

"I don't know. Just let me know if you hear anything okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. You heading back to Starling already?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if you heard from Josh."

"Nope. I'll keep you posted though." Ezra said as Oliver got up off the couch.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he shook Ezra's hand and left. As Ezra breathed a sigh of relief his phone buzzed with a text message notification. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to see who had messaged him.

'I bet if Oliver knew you were lying to him he would think you have failed this city. –A'

(End Segment. 2:30 p.m.)

"How you feeling?" Caleb said as he walked into Riley's room. He was taken back a bit when he saw Jason sitting next to Riley on her bed, the both of them laughing.

"Hey babe." Riley said as she tried to sit up.

"Sit, sit. Wren said try not to move remember." Jason said as he put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. I got lonely while you and Caitlyn were out shopping." Riley answered.

"We would've come back early."

"It's fine. You guys were busy."

"Don't worry, I took care of her." Jason said.

"Well, I'm back now. You can go." Caleb said sternly.

"Caleb!" Riley said almost yelling, surprised at his tone of voice.

"It's okay." Jason said as he walked over to Caleb and nearly got nose to nose. "You have a nice day." Jason said as he extended a hand near Caleb's stomach.

"Yeah, you too." Caleb said as he looked Jason dead in the eyes and firmly shook his hand.

"I'll see you later." Jason told Riley as he smiled and left.

"What is wrong with you?" Riley asked once she heard Jason close the front door.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"What the hell was that with Jason?"

"I was just being protective."

"Protective? You agreed to let me make my own choices. Jason is a nice guy."

"I heard he is bad news Riley."

"From who? Emily? Spencer? Aria? He told me how they treated him. And frankly I think it's kind of fucked up they accused him of being A."

"They had their reasons."

"Well then, I have my own reasons."

"For what?"

"I'm moving out."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you're not willing to trust me there's no reason for me being here."

"Where will you go?"

"With Jason."

"You have to fucking be kidding me."

"All I have to do is make a phone call."

"You can't do this."

"Just like you can't trust me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why can't you trust me? I don't understand. I gave up something incredibly special for you."

"I know, and I am sorry. Just give me one last chance. You will have my trust."

"Ok."

"I love you, Riley Matthews."

"And I love you, Caleb Rivers." She said as Caleb bent down and gave her a kiss.

(End Segment. 4 p.m.)

Caitlyn and Emily had spent all day together shopping and having a good time being with each other. As they walked out of a coffee shop smiling and holding hands, Emily had bumped into an old friend of hers.

"Hey." Paige McCullers awkwardly said as she adjusted her hair.

"Oh um hi." Emily said back just as awkwardly.

"I take it you two know each other?" Caitlyn asked.

"We go to school together."

"Aren't you the biology teacher?" Paige asked Caitlyn.

"Uh yeah. Don't I have you for a class?" Caitlyn asked as the conversation started to get even more awkward than it was when it started. Emily and Caitlyn both started silently praying that someone would end the conversation.

"Hey guys." Toby said as he pulled up next to them in his truck.

"Well it was nice to see you but we have to get going." Emily said quickly as she opened the passenger's door of Toby's truck and climbed in.

"See you later." Paige said as she walked away.

"Everything okay?" Toby said as Caitlyn climbed in the car and squeezed in next to Emily.

"Perfect. You came at exactly the right time." Emily said as Toby started to pull away.

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

A Meets Justice Chapter 11

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 11

(Monday 4/7/16. 8 a.m.)

Jason knocked on the door of Caitlyn's house to see if anyone was home. As soon as he did he realized that no one would be there because it was a school day. When he turned to leave he got a text message from Riley saying that there was a key under the mat and that she was in her room, so he could come in. He smiled as he slid his phone back in his pocket, grabbed the key under mat and unlocked the door. He tucked the key back under the mat before closing the door and heading up to Riley's room. He knocked on the door not wanting to be rude.

"Come in." He heard Riley say from the other side of the door. He opened the door and set the crutches against a wall and sat down next to her on her bed.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"I looked out the window."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I don't have to go back till next Monday."

"Will you be fully recovered?"

"Hopefully. What are those?" She asked gesturing to the crutches.

"I found those when I was cleaning out an old storage unit of mine. Will you be able to use them?"

"Probably. Is that the only reason you came by?"

"Pretty much. How you feeling?"

"I've been a lot better."

"You recovering okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." Jason said as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out then looked at the screen.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just a reminder."

"For what?"

"I have to be at the school in a few hours."

"Why?"

"I'm giving a speech."

"Really? On what?"

"I have no idea, but I know it's important." He said smiling as he stood up.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. You need your rest. I'll see you later." He said as he bent down and gave her a hug. Riley wrapped her arms around his shoulders and inhaled the scent of his cologne of his neck. She recognized the smell because it was one Lucas used to wear. As Jason pulled away and headed towards the door she thought about what happened if she told Jason that she wanted to move in with him. She didn't get the chance because he had left just in time for her to realize that would be a bad decision.

(End Segment. 10 a.m.)

Ezra had gotten ready because he was also speaking at the school assembly today. Even though it wasn't for another two hours he wanted to get there a little early and spend time with Aria. As he was leaving his phone rang. He checked it and saw that it was Josh. He breathed a heavy sigh. He sat down on his couch and poured himself some scotch before answering the phone.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't keep lying to everyone." Ezra said when he answered the phone.

"I know. I'm sorry that you have to lie for me." Josh said.

"What is it?"

"I told Oliver what's going down."

"Did you tell him that I knew?"

"No. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Anything else?"

"I need your advice."

"On what?"

"I think I'm going to tell Maya I'm still alive."

"You're what?"

"I feel like she need to know the truth."

"If you tell her you'll need to tell everyone else."

"Not necessarily."

"Why not? Me, Barry, Zay, and Oliver knows. Now Maya? Just tell everyone else."

"I just want Maya to know that…"

"That what?"

"That I still love her. If something happens to me…" He said as Ezra could hear him start to tear up.

"Hey man, nothing will happen to you. I got your back."

"No. I can't have you there. Oliver already said he was going to come no matter what I said."

"Then I'm doing the same."

"No. Oliver is going to be taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. So what should I do about Maya?"

"Do what you feel you need to do. I can't give you the advice you need. Only you can."

"I knew I picked the right man to call. Thank you Ezra."

"No problem. Just make sure you do the right thing."

"I will. Ride or die?"

"Ride or die." Ezra said as Josh hung up.

(End Segment. 11:30 a.m.)

"Hey. Come in." Caitlyn said smiling as Ezra knocked lightly on her classroom door. "I don't think most of you would know who this is, but Mr. Fitz used to teach English here." Caitlyn said to her class.

"I used to have a few of them." Ezra said smiling as he nodded to Emily who was sitting in the back. Ezra started to say something else as the bell rang. All the students stood up and rushed out of the door but Emily stayed behind to talk to Ezra and Caitlyn for a little bit.

"Hey." Emily said as she greeted Ezra with a hug. "Is everything okay?" She asked after she had given Caitlyn a light kiss before students started filing in the classroom.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Ezra replied.

"You just look like you're having a bad day."

"I'm doing fine. How are your guy's day going?"

"Busy." Caitlyn said as she shuffled some papers. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked Ezra.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can you stop by my house after the assembly and check on Riley?"

"No problem. When is she coming back to school?"

"Next Monday. Are the police off your back?"

"For the most part." He answered as the bell rang. He silently waved goodbye as Emily ran to her next class and he headed towards the gym.

(End Segment. 12:45 p.m.)

Aria, Caleb, Emily, Spencer, and Toby sat next to each other in the crowded auditorium.

"What is this for again?" Caleb asked.

"It's about the differences of going to college and not going." Spencer answered.

"Oh." Caleb said as he already got bored.

"Be nice. Ezra said he was going to try and make his speech exciting." Aria said.

"I'm on the edge of my seat already." He said sarcastically as Ezra walked up to the microphone. Aria started cheering as Ezra smiled in her direction and opened his mouth to speak. He never got the chance however, as a bullet went through his forehead from a student holding a gun who was standing near the front of the stage.

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

A Meets Justice Chapter 12

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 12

(Tuesday. 4/8/16/ 9:30 a.m.)

The school had decided to shut down for a few days to give the students and staff time to grieve. It turns out the shooter was a friend of Justin's and thought that Ezra killed him, so he decided to take revenge. He was dead before he even hit the ground. Aria could do nothing but lay in bed with a box of tissues. Emily, and Spencer decided to go over to see Aria before they went over to Caitlyn's house. Emily knocked lightly on the door and waited for a few seconds before Byron Montgomery answered the door.

"Hey girls. It's a little early isn't it?" He asked.

"We didn't realize how early it was. Is Aria awake?" Spencer asked.

"Who knows? She hasn't gotten out of bed since she came home yesterday. I never knew Mr. Fitz had such an impact on her."

"Can we go see her?"

"Be my guest." He said as he stepped out of their way and shut the door behind them. The girls nodded towards Ella who was sitting by the dining table. She smiled and nodded back as they headed up stairs to Aria's room. They knocked once on the door and didn't get an answer so they decided to let themselves in.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly as the girls sat down on the end of Aria's bed. All they heard was sobbing so they lightly pulled the blanket down. Aria was still wearing what she wore yesterday.

"I can't stop replaying that moment in my head." Aria said through her tears.

"That idiot is behind bars."

"It doesn't feel like enough."

"It never will." Caleb said as he walked into Aria's room with Toby following close behind him. "Even though Wells is dead, a part of me is still missing Hannah. It doesn't get better and it doesn't get easier, but over time you will find things that'll temporarily cover that void. And don't get me wrong I am absolutely in love with Riley, but unfortunately, that's all there will ever be."

"What are guys doing here?" Spencer asked as she went over and hugged Toby as Aria continued crying.

"We just got a call from Ezra's lawyer." Toby said.

"Wait what?"

"Apparently he left a will, everybody's in it."

"Everybody?"

"Everyone. Me, you, Aria, Oliver, Zay, everyone."

"Wh-when does he want us to meet him?" Aria asked.

"At his funeral. We came here to talk to you about when that should be." Caleb answered.

"I-I don't know."

"Do you want to come over to and talk about it? Maybe, get out of bed."

"I guess." Aria sniffled.

"Good. You guys get her ready. I'll meet you guys over there." Caleb said smiling as he went back to his house.

(End Segment. 11 a.m.)

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Caitlyn asked Aria as Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Toby walked through the front door. Caitlyn handed Aria a glass of wine as Aria slumped down on the couch. Aria sipped her wine as she started to cry again. "Wrong question. Sorry."

"Does anybody else know about Ezra's will?" Spencer asked.

"No. We wanted to talk to Aria about it first."

"I don't think she's going to be doing much talking." Toby pointed out.

"How does Saturday sound for his funeral?" Emily asked Aria as she sat down next to her on the couch. Aria nodded as she continued sobbing. "I think that's all we're going to get out of her." Emily said as she stood back up.

"Where's the reception going to be?" Riley asked as she walked out from the hallway and carefully sat down on the loveseat.

"How's your back?" Spencer asked.

"It still hurts. I'll be going back to school on Monday but I'll still have to wear this back brace for a few months."

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Emily asked.

"Shit." Riley said realizing that her parents were going to come to Ezra's funeral and she would have to explain her back.

"We'll think of something. How about we have the reception here?" Caleb said as he carefully put a reassuring hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me. We'll have the lawyer discuss the will in the office." Caitlyn said. They all nodded in agreement as Caleb's phone buzzed. He walked away because he thought it was an incoming call but it turned out to be a text message. He opened the message.

'Who should I get rid of next hmmm? Eeny, meeny, miney, moe, I think I'll go with your new little hoe. –A'

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

A Meets Justice Chapter 13

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 13

(Wednesday. 4/9/16/ 9:45 a.m.)

"Come in!" Riley yelled from the kitchen when she heard a knock at the front door. She was making waffles as Jason walked into the kitchen holding a vase full of flowers. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Riley said smiling as she painfully walked over to him and very lightly hugged him.

"You ok?" He asked as he helped her walk back to the stove.

"Yeah, the brace is getting annoying."

"I just came to see how you were dealing with what happened."

"Eating." She answered as she grabbed a plate from the cupboards above the stove and fixed Jason a plate of waffles. Jason smiled as Riley made her own plate. He carried both of them to the dining table as Riley carefully walked over and sat down.

"Where are the forks?" Jason asked as he set Riley's plate down in front of her and set his next to her.

"In the drawer next to the sink." She answered. He smiled as he went got the forks and sat back down.

"That extra weight isn't going to help your back."

"Fuck you." She said as they both laughed. "How are you doing?" She asked once they had both stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were close to Ezra on that stage. You can't be fine."

"You're right. I'm not."

"Talk to me." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I just keep thinking that it should've been me. I mean, look how much his death affected this town. My death wouldn't have been so much."

"Yes, it would've."

"How?"

"The whole town might not have felt it, but there would be a hole in my heart the size of this town."

"That means a lot." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and they stared into each other's eyes. "I got to go." He said as he stood up abruptly.

"Ok." Riley said as she stared at her waffles.

"Thanks for the breakfast." He said as he left in a rush.

(End Segment. 12:45 p.m.)

Caleb walked over to Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Toby who were all sitting together in the lunch room at a table in the corner. "How you doing?" Caleb asked Aria as he sat down next to Toby. Aria slightly acknowledged that Caleb had sat down by lifting up her hand, but other than that she kept her buried in the table.

"She hasn't been talking much." Emily said as she took a bite of her bread roll.

"Makes sense. How are the rest of you doing?"

"Ok, I guess. I mean, we can't all be emotional. Some of us have to stay strong." Spencer said.

"Sometimes it's dangerous to keep emotions bottled up." Toby said.

"He's right. We have all the right to be a little upset. We all knew and we'll all miss him." Caleb said as he looked out the window and saw some friends of Justin gathered in a circle. "You know what." He said as he started to get up.

"Where you going?" Toby said as he grabbed Caleb's arm.

"To beat them at their own game." He said as he walked outside, determined. The rest of the group shared a quick look with each other minus Aria, who stayed behind with her head still in the table.

"Hey! Let me get in on this." Caleb said as he walked over to the group.

"Hey, you were friends with that teacher, and that one bitch right?" One of them said.

"Excuse me?" Caleb said as he balled his fist.

"Calm down. You want in on this? Fine. You go first."

"Ok. Every gun you see's sick I won't wait for war to wave to show you what drama mean I'll pull out that iron thing just like a circus act Cuz the cannon shoots clowns when the fire rings Honestly I'll go all in his house The flame turn his brains into change it'll be all in the couch Any survivors left and that Larkin'll sprout You guys wanna take shots? Then Captain Morgan's come out Slow it down! I just dissed you You guys wanna take shots? Get capped and more guns come out Slow it down once more You wanna take shots? Get capped, them organs come out."

"Ok, ok. I could kill you in 6 seconds I should just make Vines Let's save time, just say "time" He's probably gon say some Asian shit and pull out shoguns Peking Duck, Ching Chang Chong Wait, slow that down, did I accidentally diss you? I said pull out yo guns, peeking duck, ching chang chong That shit is easy as fuck, I don't like to slow it down When I spit a line, I want y'all to know it now You always over-explain, that shit is overly done, ain't y'all over it yet?" He said as the bell rang. "You know what, you know where to find us." He said smirking as him and his crew walked away.

"Holy shit! That was amazing dude." Toby said with a big smile as he clapped Caleb on his shoulders.

"I had some good teachers." He said smiling as he thought about Riley and Josh.

End Chapter 13

(Caleb's verse was taken from Conceited from: Conceited vs Charlie Clips in the first round. The second verse was taken from Dumbfoundead from: Dumbfoundead vs Conceited in the first round.)


	14. Chapter 14

A Meets Justice Chapter 14

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 14

(Friday. 4/11/16. 11:45 p.m.)

"Is Oliver coming?" Nightwing asked as him and Josh sat on a rooftop waiting for Shawn and Cisco to show up.

"No. He's preoccupied." Josh replied as he adjusted his ring.

"What'd you do?"

"It's complicated."

"What isn't?"

"True. I'd get out of here if I were you."

"No."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. Besides, if something does happen to you I'm sure your friends will want a body."

"I guess you're right."

"But that's not going to happen is it?"

"I honestly don't know."

"It won't." Nightwing said as there was a blinding black light a few blocks from where they were.

"Stay here." Josh said as he flew towards the light holding a green backpack. Once he got to where the light had been he saw Shawn and Cisco waiting for him with the Black Lantern sitting on the ground behind them.

"Did you bring it?" Cisco asked Josh. Josh nodded and pulled out the Green Lantern from his backpack. He tossed the backpack aside and set the Green Lantern down behind him. "Good. Are you prepared to die?"

"You know, I was just about to ask you guys the same thing. Oh wait." Josh said smirking.

"Big talk. Let's see if you can back it up." Cisco said as Shawn flew towards Josh. Josh used his ring to produce a giant fist which he used to swat at Shawn. Shawn dodged while Cisco fired a ray of black plasma at Josh's feet, causing Josh to fly back into a wall a few feet away. Cisco flew over to the Green Lantern but Josh used the fist to knock him into Shawn, who was starting to fly towards Josh. Josh fired ray after ray of green plasma at them trying to distance them from the Green Lantern. Cisco put up shield to block him and Shawn from Josh's rays while Shawn fired Black Plasma rays at Josh, trying to get back to the Green Lantern. One of the rays hit Josh in the chest sending him into a building. Cisco flew over to the Green Lantern and raised a giant black plasma fist above it, while Shawn flew over to Josh to make sure he stayed down. All of sudden a heart shaped arrow landed near Shawn's feet. As he bent down to take a look it exploded sending both him and Josh flying back into Cisco. As Josh went to stand up he saw Farkle running towards him with an ak strapped to his back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Josh asked him.

"No time to explain. I know what you were planning on doing, now do it. I'll make sure we get out of here." Farkle said. Josh nodded and grabbed the Green Lantern and flew towards the Black Lantern. He raised it above the Black Lantern and looked at Farkle before smashing them both together causing a black and green explosion of light.

(End Segment. Saturday. 4/12/16 10 a.m.)

Oliver, Maya, and Roy rang the doorbell of Caitlyn's house. Maya and Oliver had been a little extra sad because on top of it being Ezra's funeral reception, they had learned that Bludhaven had been completely destroyed yesterday. Oliver had been counting on Waller to let the squad help but he hadn't heard anything. When the door opened they were greeted by Caitlyn who had managed a small smile when she who was standing on her front porch.

"Hey. You guys are a little late. Did you get lost?" She asked as they walked in and Caitlyn shut the door behind them.

"We took a wrong turn." Oliver said smiling as he gave her a hug.

"So what's this about a lawyer or something?" Roy asked.

"You talking about Mr. Bowtie over there?" Caleb asked as he walked over to them and gave Roy and Oliver a bro hug while he softly hugged Maya.

"Apparently. So what's this all about?"

"Ezra left a will and we're all in it."

"Really?"

"That's what he said."

"WHAT?!" Cory screamed as the house filled with silence. They looked over at Cory who had been talking to Riley. Cory turned his gaze over to Caleb.

"Don't get fucked up." Roy told Caleb under his breath as Cory stomped over to them. Cory got nose to nose with Caleb before he punched him in the nose.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Cory said as he grabbed Caleb by the collar of his shirt and punched him again. Roy, Oliver, and Toby jumped in and pulled Cory back.

"I know, I'm sorry." Caleb said as he wiped his nose, which had broken and was bleeding.

"It wasn't his fault." Riley pleaded as she carefully walked over to them.

"Yes it was. He promised to keep you safe and he broke it." Cory said.

"He warned me, dad. He tried to stop me, I'm the one who wouldn't listen."

"He should've been stronger."

"Not many people are stronger than Riley." Josh said as he walked through the front door. Plates, cups, and jaws all dropped at the sound of his voice.

"H-h-ho-how are you here right now?" Aria asked.

"I got a lot of explaining to do."

"You bet your ass you do." Oliver said.

"Umm, may I interrupt?" Mr. Bowtie said.

"For what?"

"We need to discuss Mr. Fitz's will."

"This way." Caitlyn said as everyone followed her to the office room.

(End Segment. 12 p.m.)

"Mr. Fitz left things for everyone here so I'll just go down the list." Mr. Bowtie said as everybody nodded. "Roy Harper?"

"That's me." Roy said.

"You have been left the keys to storage locker in Rosewood storage." He said as he handed Roy a set of keys. Roy looked confused as he slid them in his pocket. "Maya Hart?"

"Yeah?" Maya asked.

"You've been left a baby stroller which Mr. Fitz said he made himself." He said as gestured to the foldable stroller in the corner. Maya smiled and nodded. "Oliver Queen?"

"That's me." Oliver said as he slightly raised his hand.

"Mr. Fitz left you a set of arrows which he said he got from a flea market." Mr. Bowtie said as he grabbed a quiver of arrows from a suitcase which he had brought with him. Oliver smiled as he took the arrows and threw them on his shoulder. "Barry Allen?"

"Right here." Barry said.

"Mr. Fitz willed you a set of Air Jordan 7's. He says here 'not to burn a hole through them.' I hope you know what that means, because I don't." He said as he took the J's out of the suitcase and handed them to Barry.

"I do." Barry said smiling as he took off the shoes he was wearing and put them on.

"I understand Mr. Zay Babineaux isn't here." Mr. Bowtie said.

"That's right." Spencer said a little confused.

"Joshua Matthews?"

"Here." Josh said.

"Mr. Fitz left you this picture and a key to his apartment." He said handing Josh a single key and a framed picture that was wrapped. As Josh unwrapped the picture a note fell out. Before he finished unwrapping the picture he picked up the note to see what it says.

'Josh- Don't lose sight of what's important.'

Josh folded the note back up and put back in his pocket. When he unwrapped the picture he noticed it was a group picture of everyone that was taken before they had left S.T.A.R. labs. Josh smiled and walked back to where he was standing.

"Cory Matthews?" Mr. Bowtie asked.

"That's me." Cory said.

"Mr. Fitz left you a copy of every single transcript, of every single book he's ever written." He said as he handed Cory six large binders which were full of paper.

"Wow." Cory said as he took the binders and set them down.

"Topanga Matthews?" Mr. Bowtie asked.

"Yes, sir?" She asked back.

"Mr. Fitz has given you a lamp, which he said belonged to his mother." He said as he carefully pulled the lamp out of the suitcase and gave it to her.

"It's beautiful." Topanga whispered as he handed it to her.

"Sebastian Black and Katy Hart?" Mr. Bowtie asked.

"Right over here." They both said.

"Mr. Fitz willed you both a copy of a book titled 'How to raise a child and grandchild.' Good read." He said as he handed them each a copy of the book.

"Thank you." They said as they each glanced at Maya and laughed slightly.

"Riley Matthews?" Mr. Bowtie asked.

"That would be me." Riley said smiling.

"Mr. Fitz left you a month's supply worth of icy-hot. Strange." He said as he handed her a medium sized box. Riley confusingly took the box and set it down next to her. Everybody else received their stuff in confusion. Caleb had been given a book on relationships. Spencer had been given a brand new softball uniform. Toby was given a book on law and order relating to the government. Emily had been given the keys to Ezra's old Cadillac which was sitting in the parking lot of his apartment complex not moving. Caitlyn had received multiple textbooks on biology. And lastly, Aria had been given the other key to his apartment and a book about finding new love after a loved one has died. As Mr. Bowtie gathered his stuff and left Spencer spoke up.

"Guys." She said.

"What?" Katy asked.

"Isn't this all strange?"

"That's an understatement." Riley said.

"She's right. I mean think about all of this." Roy said. After a minute of silence Aria spoke aloud the conclusion they had all come to.

"He knew he was going to die." Aria whispered.

(End Chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15

A Meets Justice Chapter 15

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 15

(Sunday. 4/13/16. 4 p.m.)

Everybody who didn't live in Rosewood had gone back to their homes to think the stuff over and figure out any hidden meanings. The people who did live in Rosewood, had stayed at Caitlyn's.

"Well, it looks like the three of us have to go to the same place." Josh told Emily and Aria.

"I guess so." Emily said smiling.

"So nobody's going to even try to figure out how he knew he was going to die?" Caleb asked.

"As far as we know, we all got something for a reason." Aria said.

"Exactly. Her and I both got keys to his place so maybe there's like a clue there or something." Josh said.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with Icy-Hot?" Riley asked. Everybody gave her a weird look. "Oh that's right. Never mind." She said as everyone cracked a smile.

"Could we borrow the van?" Emily asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said as she handed Emily the keys to the van and gave her a small kiss.

(End Segment. 5 p.m.)

Josh, Emily, and Aria pulled into the parking lot of Ezra's apartment building and parked next to the Cadillac which he had given to Emily. They noticed it was covered with a blue tarp so they first thing they did was take off the tarp. All three of them were taken aback by the beauty which was in front of them.

"Woah." Emily said.

"He never told me about this." Aria said.

"Yo, that's a 1974 Cadillac Eldorado with 24's. God damn!" Josh exclaimed.

"How do you know that?"

"I have hobbies."

"Do you know if it works?" Emily asked him.

"Let's check under the hood." He replied. She nodded and unlocked the car. She smiled at the feel of the leather seats as she popped open the hood. Josh lifted up the hood and once was again taken back by pure beauty.

"Well?"

"You got one hell of an engine."

"So it runs?"

"It should. Start it up." He said as Emily revved the engine and it purred beautifully. "Does that answer your question?" He said smiling.

"Wow. Well, I think I'll head back."

"You sure?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. You guys have things to figure out."

"Ok, see you later." She said smiling. Josh carefully closed the hood as Emily took off.

"Is it weird being back here?" Josh asked Aria as they started walking up to Ezra's apartment.

"A little bit." She admitted.

(End Segment. 5:45 p.m.)

"Where do we begin?" Josh asked as they walked into the apartment.

"I'll check the bookshelf over here and you check the one above his bed." Aria said as she walked over to his glass bookcase.

"What are we looking for?" He asked as he started pulling books of the shelf.

"I don't know. Anything that gives us clues to how he knew I guess."

"What the shit?" Josh said as he pulled a ninja turtle's comic book off the shelf.

"He read the occasional comic book."

"Occasional? There's like ten different comics up here."

"Everybody has different hobbies."

"Did he ever teach you guy's comic books?"

"No. Who does that?"

"My brother had a teacher that did. He rode a motorcycle too apparently."

"He sounds like a cool person."

"One of the best." Josh said as Aria started to cry. He looked over and saw that she was holding a photo in her hand. He got off the bed and walked over to him. "You and him?" He asked as he led her to the couch so she could sit down. She nodded as she handed him the picture and continued to cry some more. "This is a nice picture." He said as he set it down.

"It's one of the first ones we took together."

"You don't have to go through this alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I see what you're starting to do. Isolate, push everyone else away. Don't do that."

"How can you help?"

"That's up for you to decide. But Ezra gave us both keys for a reason." He said. Aria smiled at him and then thought about the book Ezra had also given her. She immediately looked away, thinking about Maya.

(End Segment. 7:30 p.m.)

As Emily pulled into Caitlyn's driveway she noticed Toby sitting on the porch reading from a piece of paper.

"Hey." Emily said as she got out of the car. Toby looked up and tucked the note in his pocket.

"Hey." He said smiling as he walked over to her. "Woah. Is this the car?"

"Sure is. Can you help me bring in the pizzas?" She asked. Toby nodded as he grabbed the pizzas out of the backseat and stared at the interior in amazement.

"I never knew he was into cars." Toby said as they walked up the porch stairs.

"Nobody did. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What was that note you were reading?"

"What note?"

"I saw you reading a note as I pulled up."

"I wasn't reading anything."

"You weren't?"

"Nope."

"Oh, okay." She said suspiciously as they walked inside.

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

A Meets Justice Chapter 16

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 16

(Tuesday 4/15/16. 9:35 a.m.)

"How you feeling?" Caitlyn asked Riley as she walked into the classroom holding Caleb's hand.

"Pretty good actually." Riley replied as she took her seat.

"Can you take Riley home after school?" Caleb asked Caitlyn.

"Sure. Why?" Caitlyn said.

"I got some stuff to take care of."

"You hiding something?"

"No. What would I be hiding?"

"Just making sure." She said smiling as Caleb went and sat down.

"Is everything ok?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Caitlyn's going to be taking you home though." Caleb answered.

"Why? And don't give me the same answer you gave Caitlyn."

"I'm helping out a friend." He said as he quickly got to work, trying to avoid any more questions.

(End Segment. 10:35 a.m.)

"Ladies and Gentleman, pay attention, we have a new student teacher who will be joining us this year." Aria's government teacher said as she buried her head in her arms. Aria heard footsteps from the hallway walk into the classroom but didn't bother to look up. "I'm sorry, it seems Ms. Montgomery doesn't seem to care."

"It's cool. I know what she's going through." A voice familiar to Aria said. She shot her head up immediately and was extremely surprised to see Josh standing at the front of the class.

"What are you doing here?" Aria blurted out.

"I needed something to fill my time." He said smiling.

"What about college?"

"I'm still going. This is part of the class."

"May we start class?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, I apologize." Josh said as he walked to the back of the class and sat down next to Aria.

"Why are you here?" Aria whispered.

"I told you." Josh whispered back.

"Oh so you just happened to pick my class?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Could you explain? Because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why are you getting so close to me all of a sudden?"

"All I'm trying to do is help. I know what losing a loved one can do to you."

"Maya?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to her?"

"It was bad enough for me to come back." Josh said as the teacher motioned for them to stop talking.

(End Segment. 12:45 p.m.)

"So wait he's here right now?" Spencer asked Aria as their group sat gathered at a table.

"Yeah. He's a student teacher in my government class." Aria replied.

"Why would he not tell any of us?" Toby asked.

"He probably just wanted it to be a surprise." Emily said.

"Exactly. You're probably just over exaggerating this." Caleb told Aria.

"We still haven't figured out why Ezra gave them both key though." Riley mentioned.

"Here he comes." Spencer whispered.

"Hey guys." Josh said as he walked over to them.

"Hey." Aria said as she tried not to look at him.

"How come you didn't tell us you took a student teaching job?" Toby asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Josh answered.

"Told you guys." Emily said.

"Hey, Josh." Caleb said.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

"See them guys out there?"

"What about them?"

"They're the ones I was telling you about."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Caleb replied as Josh cracked his knuckles and went outside. The group stared out the window and watched as Josh walked over to the group of Justin's friends. After a few minutes Josh shook one of their hands and walked back inside.

"What happened?" Riley asked Josh.

"Nothing much." Josh replied.

"What do you mean nothing much?" Spencer asked.

"We just set up a rap battle for Friday night. Winner takes all." Josh answered as the bell rang.

(End Segment. 3:30 p.m.)

"So what's going on?" Caleb said as he met Roy in front of a giant storage locker.

"Did you tell anybody you were coming?" Roy asked.

"Of course not. I just said I was helping a friend."

"Good. You cannot tell anyone about this."

"I won't." Caleb said as Roy opened the storage locker. Caleb's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw what was on the inside. Roy quickly rushed him inside and closed the door. "What is this?"

"You don't already know?" Roy asked as went and grabbed the note that Ezra had left him.

"Nope." He answered. Roy handed him the note and Josh read it. "It was probably Aria." He said as he gave the note back and stared at the DeLorean.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"He probably would've just given it to her."

"Do you have any idea on who else it could be?"

"No clue."

"Should we ask everyone?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Whoever it is thinks this is destroyed, and I think Ezra would want it that way."

"Fair enough. Have you tried it out yet?"

"Nah, I wanted someone else to try it out with me."

"Cool, let's go."

"Let me read the directions again."

"Aight." Caleb said as his phone buzzed with a text message notification. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

'Steal the computer and take it to the attached address. If you don't, I'll do it and tell Roy you did it anyway. –A'

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

A Meets Justice Chapter 17

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 17

(Early to mid-2015. D.T.J.)

Roy had carefully hid and parked the Delorean a few blocks away from the storage place and walked the rest of the way. He waited in a tree for what seemed like hours as he waited for Ezra and his mystery helper to show up. He was about to leave when he saw Ezra pull up to the gate with somebody in the passenger seat. Roy looked as closely as he could but couldn't see who it was. Ezra and his friend both went into the storage locker before Roy could see who was with Ezra. Roy decided to hop down from the tree and walk over to the storage locker and put an ear to the door. He carefully leaned his head against the door and listened.

"So where are the girls?" Asked a male voice that Roy didn't recognize.

"Central City." Ezra answered.

"Central City? Why are they all the way out there?"

"They just needed to get away and do some shopping I guess."

"Ok. So where are we going today?"

"We aren't going anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I got something else to do. This one's all on you."

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

"I trust you Wren." Ezra said. Roy started to hear Ezra walk towards the door. He quickly took off and headed back for the Delorean.

(End Segment. Thursday. 4/17/16. 12:35.)

"Can I talk to you outside?" Riley asked Caleb.

"Sure." Caleb said as him and Riley set their lunches down before walking outside.

"Have you heard from Roy lately?" Riley asked. Caleb hesitated a moment before answering.

"No, Why?"

"Maya's been worried that he's cheating on her because she said he's been spending a lot of time in Rosewood. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. Have you asked the others?"

"Maya said she already did. I told her I would ask you for her."

"I haven't seen him. Has she tried talking to him?"

"She said she has, but apparently he avoids her." Riley answered as Caleb's phone started to ring. Riley gave him a light kiss before walking back inside so he could answer his phone. Caleb walked a little farther away after seeing it was Roy who was calling him.

"Riley and I were just talking about you." Caleb said as he answered the phone.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"You need to stop avoiding Maya apparently."

"I know, I know. Look, I want to apologize for the other day."

"It's cool. I was wrong too."

"So we cool?"

"Yeah. So is that all you called for?"

"No. I figured out who was helping Ezra."

"Who?"

"Somebody named Wren. Do you know him?"

"Barely."

"Ok. We'll talk to him this afternoon."

"No. You spend time with Maya. I'll talk to him." Caleb said as he hung up, giving Roy no time to object.

(End Segment. 4 p.m.)

"So you decided to get into softball?" Toby asked as Spencer was trying on the softball uniform that Ezra had given her. They had originally planned to hang out with everyone after school today, but Caleb had something else to do so Spencer and Toby decided to spend some quality time with each other at Spencer's house.

"Yeah. I wasn't just going to let this go to waste." She replied.

"Let's see how you look." Toby said as Spencer walked out from behind the changing board. Toby drooled just a little bit as Spencer started to blush. The shirt fit nicely around Spencer's curves and was tight enough that it made her breasts pop out a little.

"Well?"

"You look amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried that you'll get it dirty." He said smiling.

"You're starting to sound like me." She said chuckling as she went back behind the changing board.

"Awww man. Changing out of it already?"

"Don't worry. I think you'll like what I put on next." She said seductively.

(End Segment. 8:00 p.m.)

Josh had been staying at Ezra's apartment to try and figure this whole thing out. He had just finished making dinner when he heard a knock at the door. He dried off his hands and answered it. He was a little shocked when he saw Aria standing there with what seemed like all her stuff.

"I need a place to stay." She said as she tried to wipe her tears. Josh motioned for her to come inside as he helped her with her bags.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he went to check the stove.

"My mom and dad got into a huge fight and I tried to stick up for my mom, but my dad decided to just throw me out of the house." She said as the tears started to come back.

"You came to the right place."

"Thank you."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"I don't know. I came here because I don't think anybody else has room for me."

"It might be a tight squeeze here but we'll make it work."

"Are you sure?"

"No problem. You hungry?"

"A little."

"Good. The steaks just finished." Josh said as he made them both plates and sat down next to her on the couch. "Does anybody else know?"

"No. I came here first." She said as she started to eat.

"I want you to know that I was never trying to move in on you and I'm sorry if I put off that kind of vibe."

"I know you were just trying to help. I guess I'm just a little emotionally defensive right now."

"You have every right to be."

"I realized that I was being a total bitch and you don't deserve that."

"I'll always be here for you Aria." He said as Aria looked up and stared at him. She did what she said she wouldn't do and grabbed him by the face and kissed him. Josh was taken by surprise at first but let it happen. They forgot about the rest of the world and led themselves over to the bed.

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

A Meets Justice Chapter 18

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 18

(Saturday. 4/19/16. 9:15 a.m.)

Caleb was enjoying his sleep until his phone went off. At first he thought it was his alarm so he ignored it. Then it went off a second time so he picked it up and saw Roy was calling him. He rubbed his eyes and answered the phone. "The fuck you want?" He asked sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Roy replied.

"Yeah. Now, why did you?"

"Did you ever talk to that Wren guy?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I decided that we should speak to him together."

"That's what I said in the first place."

"Yeah, but you needed time with Maya. Speaking of which how is she doing?"

"I don't know. She hasn't brought up that subject yet."

"Why don't you bring it up first?"

"It'll be too damn awkward."

"True. So are you coming by today?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Aight. See you then." Caleb said as he hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep.

(End Segment. 10:00 a.m.)

"I fucked up." Aria said as she threw her arm over Josh's shirtless chest and cuddled up next to him. Josh positioned her head on his chest and put his hand on her back.

"It wasn't your fault. You just got excited." He said.

"Yeah, but now Maya hates me."

"We don't know that."

"She left without saying goodbye to anybody. Even Riley. I'm pretty sure she does."

"She just needs sometime to herself."

"You sure?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Not a hundred percent." He answered smiling.

"You're an asshole."

"It's one of my more lovable qualities."

"I can't argue with that." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Should I try to call her?"

"It's up to you."

"But you know her better than I do."

"If you want advice on how to talk to Maya I'd go to Riley. She knows Maya better than anybody."

"She probably hates me too."

"Everybody doesn't hate you." He said as he started to run his hand through her hair.

(End Segment. 1:00 p.m.)

"How's Maya doing?" Caleb asked as Roy walked into the storage locker.

"She still hasn't said anything. Laurel's trying to get her to talk but she's just lying in bed not moving." Roy replied.

"Yeah, that whole thing was kind of unexpected."

"Fuck yeah it was."

"So what's our plan?"

"I thought it was pretty clear on the phone."

"I was half asleep."

"Fair enough."

"So what're we doing?"

"We're talking to that Wren guy today. What do you know about him?"

"Not much. He's smart, he's a doctor, and he works at the hospital. That's about it. I think Spencer is the one that knows a lot about. He used to date her sister or something."

"Do you know where he lives?" Roy asked. Caleb thought about the address A had sent him for a second.

"No. Why would I know that?" He answered.

"I just figured you might've done some extra digging on him or something since you didn't talk to him."

"Nah. My bad."

"It's cool."

"Should we take the Delorean so he knows we're not bullshitting?"

"No. The laptop should be enough."

"If not?"

"Then we'll bring him back here." Roy answered as they left in search of Wren.

(End Segment. 2:30 p.m.)

Aria walked nervously past her parents' house and continued on to Caitlyn's. She walked up the small stone steps and lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Riley asked from the other side of the door.

"I-it's Aria." Aria answered nervously.

"Oh, hey." Riley greeted Aria as she opened the door.

"Do you hate me?" Aria asked as she walked inside and Riley closed the door behind her.

"I did at first." Riley answered honestly as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Really?"

"Yes. But now I understand."

"You do?"

"A little. You fell under Josh's spell. It's not your fault."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I am. Just not as much as I was. You two looked happy together though."

"Is there anything I can do to make this right?"

"Not unless you have a time machine or you're willing to end things with Josh."

"How should I approach Maya?"

"Carefully. I would wait until tomorrow. Give her some more time to cool down."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I'm not the one you need to convince." Riley said as she got up and started to walk towards the door. Aria nodded at the hint and followed her. She took one last pleading look at Riley before Riley closed the door. Aria collapse into the porch swing and started crying.

(End Segment. 5:45 p.m.)

Caleb and Roy had spent all day tracking Wren's address down until they finally found it. As they knocked on the door Caleb realized this is the same address A had given him. Maybe now that they were both telling Wren, A would leave Caleb alone. Wren answered the door and was extremely surprised to see both of the guys standing there.

"Mr. Rivers? Is everything okay with Riley?" Wren asked.

"Yeah. That's not why we're here." Caleb said as Wren let them inside.

"Why are you here then?"

"We know about you and Ezra." Roy said as he pulled out the laptop.

"Yo-you do?"

"Yeah."

"So it's not destroyed?"

"Nope."

"Where is it?"

"At the same storage locker."

"Why come to me?"

"We need your help."

"Did you change the timeline?"

"Yeah. We fixed it though."

"At least we thought we did." Caleb said.

"What do you mean?" Wren asked.

"We're starting to see exactly why Ezra left a set of rules."

"Ok. I'll help."

"Thanks."

"So where's the second laptop?"

"What second laptop?"

"Ezra's. That one's mine. We each had our own." Wren said as Caleb and Roy traded a confused look with each other.

End Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

A Meets Justice Chapter 19

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 19

(Monday. 4/21/16. 9:50 a.m.)

"I heard Aria talked to you." Caleb whispered to Riley as they sat in class.

"She did." Riley whispered back.

"I also heard she left crying."

"She might've." Riley said coldly.

"What did you say to her?"

"I only told her the truth."

"You shouldn't be mad at her."

"I can be mad at whoever I want to be mad at."

"You can. But it's not right."

"Explain to me why being mad at the bitch that kissed the father of my best friends baby in front of her isn't right."

"She didn't mean to hurt Maya."

"I don't care what she meant to do all I know is that she did."

"Whatever. You can't stay mad at her forever."

"Watch me." Riley said as she plugged in her earbuds and ignored him for the rest of class.

(End Segment. 10:40 a.m.)

Caleb was hiding behind the bleachers because he had ditched his class to make an important phone call.

"Caleb? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Wren asked as he answered the phone.

"I took a break. Look, we have a problem." Caleb said.

"Does this have to do with the timeline?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"I don't think it's something we've caused but it's something we need to fix."

"What is it?"

"Aria kissed Josh who is the father of Maya's baby in front of Maya and now Riley is mad at Aria and Aria is pushing herself away from everyone."

"This just sounds like typical high-school drama. Why is this so major?"

"In a different timeline Aria started to push herself away and she eventually killed herself."

"Was it for the same reason?"

"No. It was incredibly different."

"Have you talked to Roy yet?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first."

"How did she kill herself?"

"She hung herself."

"How long did it take for her to do it after she started pushing herself away?"

"About 2 months."

"Hold on. You spent 2 months in an alternate timeline?"

"No. We spent a year."

"Jesus Christ. I'll tell you what. Let's try and fix this naturally and in a month if nothing works we'll adjust the timeline."

"Got it. Should I call Roy?"

"No. Get to class. I'll tell him." Wren said as he hung up.

(End Segment. 12:30 p.m.)

After thinking about his conversation with Caleb for a while Wren finally decided to call Roy.

"Roy?" Wren said as Roy answered the phone.

"Wren? Is everything ok?"

"Not really. I spoke with Caleb earlier and he told me you guys spent an entire year in an alternate timeline."

"We did."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"It wasn't my fault. Caleb changed something so we rolled with it for a while until something major happened."

"Aria committing suicide."

"Exactly."

"Caleb also mentioned that Aria kissed the father of Maya's baby."

"She did."

"He said Aria is starting to push herself away like she did in the other timeline so he wants us to fix it."

"I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't help out anymore."

"What? You have to."

"I can't. Something major is going on and my focus has to be over here in Starling."

"What is it?"

"We don't know yet."

"Fair enough. Do you have anything important that we need?"

"Notes on what happened in the other timeline."

"Smart man. I'll swing by Starling tomorrow and get those from you."

"Sounds good."

"Ok. You have a good day."

"You too." Roy said as he hung up the phone.

(End Segment. 4:00 p.m.)

"She hates me." Aria said as she walked into her and Josh's apartment and collapsed next to Josh on the couch.

"Who do you think hates you now?" Josh said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Riley. You were wrong she hates me and so does Maya."

"Have you tried to talk to Maya yet?"

"No. Why should I bother?"

"Because you guys may be able to sort this out if you just talk."

"What about Riley?"

"Riley will come to her senses soon enough."

"We should just run away."

"Oh really? And where would we go?"

"We could always go to Middletown."

"Middletown? Do you know how far that is?"

"Far away from here."

"We can't always run from our problems."

"I know, I know. It was just an idea."

"They'll have to get used to us. Everybody's worried about Maya and how she feels now that I'm with you but nobody really asked how I felt when Maya got with Roy."

"I'm sorry, that must've sucked."

"It did. And you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"You don't need to. I'm happy now."

"Oh yeah? And why are you so happy?" She asked as she smiled up at him.

"Because I have someone who I want and who wants me." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Josh."

"I love you too."

End Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

A Meets Justice Chapter 20

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 20

(Wednesday. 4/23/16. 10:35 a.m.)

"What are you doing?" Aria asked curiously as she walked into the classroom and saw Josh sitting in the teacher's chair.

"Your regular teacher is out sick so I'm filling in for him. You never told me how your talk with Maya went." Josh replied as the bell rang. Aria pulled one of the desk chairs closer so that she could sit down.

"It started out rough but then she understood."

"That's good. I tried calling her this morning but she wouldn't answer."

"She was probably in school."

"Probably. So what all did she say?"

"Well, at first she was all pissed off but then she understood all of a sudden."

"That sounds like Maya. Have you talked to Riley again yet?"

"Not yet."

"If Maya's not mad then she probably won't be anymore."

"Hopefully." She said as the bell rang. She gave him a very quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for her next class.

(End Segment. 12:45 p.m.)

The whole group sat at their usual spot when Emily brought up a subject none of them had thought about in a while.

"Guys." Emily said.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Has anybody noticed the lack of A in our lives recently?"

"You're complaining about that?" Spencer asked.

"No, but it makes me nervous."

"What'd you want to do? Go looking for A?"

"She's got a point. A could be planning something." Aria said.

"I still think we should have Caitlyn look into it." Riley said.

"Nope. Too dangerous." Emily said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Toby said.

"Yes it would. We're not having Caitlyn try and track A down."

"We should let her decide." Caleb said.

"Guys! Please." Emily pleaded.

"She's right. We can't risk anybody else's safety when it comes to A." Aria said.

"Aren't lives already at risk?" Toby asked. Everybody nodded in silence as a grim feeling settled over the table.

"We have to do something though." Riley said.

"You don't understand. Playing the offense with A is much more dangerous than playing defense." Aria said. Riley decided to keep pressing the issue even though she knew deep down that Aria was probably right.

"We at least have to be prepared for when A comes back right?"

"She's right." Caleb said.

"We'll deal with A whenever A decides to show up again." Aria said.

"Hopefully that won't happen." Spencer said as the bell rang. They awkwardly said goodbye to each other and headed off to their classes.

(End Segment. 3:45 p.m.)

"How's Aria doing?" Wren asked Caleb as Caleb walked into the storage locker.

"She seems to be doing ok. She talked to Maya yesterday." Caleb said as popped open the hood to the Delorean and started working on the engine.

"How'd that go?"

"Apparently pretty good. I overheard Riley talking Aria and Aria said that Maya kind of forgave her for the whole thing."

"Kind of?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear the whole thing. Have you heard from Roy lately? I tried to call him about an hour ago but he didn't answer his phone."

"I was actually going to ask you the same question. I was supposed to go to Starling and collect some of his notes he had on the alternate timeline but he never called to say when a good time would be."

"Weird. Anyway, how should we go about finding Ezra's laptop?"

"Even though I don't like it I think the simplest thing to do is to go back in time."

"Are you sure? I thought you said we should only use time travel in an absolute emergency."

"I know, I know but we need that laptop. It could contain some very important information."

"You don't know what was on it?"

"Nope. Neither of us knew what was on each other's laptop."

"Then why was yours still here?"

"When Ezra said that he was going to destroy the Delorean he mentioned that we should destroy the laptops too. So I left mine here so it could be destroyed along with the Delorean."

"So we're time travelling?"

"I guess so." Wren said as he took a deep breath.

(End Segment. 5:00 p.m.)

"Hey." Caitlyn said smiling as she opened her door and saw Aria standing on the porch.

"Hi." Aria said as she gave her a hug and Caitlyn let her inside. "Is Riley here?"

"She's in the kitchen." Caitlyn said as she walked into her study room. Aria walked into the kitchen and saw Riley making herself a cup of noodles.

"Hey." Riley said as she put the cup of noodles in the microwave.

"You're not still mad me at are you?"

"No. If Maya's ok with it then I guess I have no reason to be mad."

"Like I said before I didn't mean for any of this to happen it just did."

"You fell in love I get it. I guess I was mad because you hurt Maya."

"I didn't want to. I just happened to fall in love."

"You have to be very careful who you fall in love with." Riley said as she took the cup of noodles out of the microwave and she and Aria walked over to the dining table.

"I know. But Josh seems different."

"He is a good guy."

"How are you and Caleb doing?"

"We're alright."

"Alright?"

"I haven't really seen him outside of school to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know he's in Rosewood but I don't know where."

"Maybe he's hanging out with Roy."

"Maybe." Riley said smiling at the possibility that Roy and Caleb were secretly getting together.

End Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

A Meets Justice Chapter 21

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 21

(Mid-2015 D.T.J.)

"I thought this would be more exciting." Caleb said as he and Wren sat on a rooftop across the street waiting for Ezra to leave the storage locker.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Exciting would be bad. All we have to do is wait till he leaves go in there and grab the laptop." Wren explained.

"Won't this upset the timeline somehow?"

"Nope. Because I came prepared."

"How?"

"I went out and got a brand new laptop. What we'll do is switch them and he'll think his notes got deleted somehow. He'll be upset but it shouldn't cause any disruptions to the timeline."

"There he goes." Caleb said as he saw Ezra leave the storage locker. As soon as Ezra was down the street they jumped down from the rooftop and quickly ran to the storage locker. They put their ears to the door to make sure no one else was inside. After that they opened the door, got inside, and then closed it again. They searched the entire room but couldn't find anything.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Caleb asked.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to get back to our time."

"What about the laptop?"

"We'll discuss that when we get back." Wren said as they headed back for the Delorean.

(End Segment. Friday. 4/25/16. 9:40 a.m.)

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Riley whispered over to Caleb as they sat in Caitlyn's class.

"What'd I do now?" Caleb said trying to joke around.

"Remember the conversation we had about a day ago?"

"About A?"

"Yeah that one."

"What about it?" Caleb asked as Riley pulled her phone out of her pocket. She tapped the screen a few times then handed it to him. What he saw on the screen was a picture of him and Wren walking to storage facility where the Delorean was.

"What the hell is that?" Riley said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"A picture."

"I'm not playing."

"What the hell are you doing with him?"

"We're just hanging out."

"Everyday? That message said you sneak off with him every day."

"We're just friends Riley."

"Why haven't you told me about this?"

"I don't know, I know I should've. I'm sorry." Caleb apologized. Riley thought about it for a second and decided he was telling the truth.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Don't keep any more secrets."

"I won't." Caleb said as he grabbed Riley's hand under the desk.

(End Segment. 12:30 p.m.)

"So A is back?" Emily asked as Riley showed everyone the text message she got.

"That's what it looks like." Riley replied.

"When did you and Wren become friends?" Aria asked Caleb.

"I have a life." Caleb answered.

"So what do we do now?" Toby asked.

"Play the defense. There's nothing else we can do." Spencer said.

"Why don't we set a trap for A?" Riley asked.

"Nope. We're not doing that again."

"Again?"

"The last time we tried a trap it didn't work out so well."

"We can't just play defense. We have to do something."

"I know it sucks waiting for torture but that's how it is with A."

"How are we planning on putting a stop to this then?"

"These are questions we've been asking ourselves for a couple years now. When you come up with an answer let us know." Aria said.

"But you're stronger now. We could take the fight to A and we could win." Riley said.

"Maybe she's right." Toby said.

"You know it'll be dangerous." Spencer said.

"It beats sitting around waiting."

"I agree. Let's end this shit." Caleb said.

"Does anybody have a plan? And please, let's leave Caitlyn out of this."

"Fair enough. It's time for A to meet justice." Aria said.

(End Segment. 10:00 p.m.)

"How is my plan going?" A booming voice asked as a female figure wearing a black hoodie paced in front of a loud speaker in a dark room.

"As you planned sir." The female voice answered.

"Good, good."

"How is Ms. Waller doing?"

"Exactly what I told her. How are the time travelers doing?"

"They just went back to look for the other laptop today."

"Were they successful?"

"No sir."

"Have you taken the other one?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Their unit is heavily protected."

"You should have the capability to get past it."

"I am sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry! Get me both of those computers!"

"Yes sir. When would you like them sir?"

"Yesterday. I want the League destroyed."

"Could you spare just one person sir?"

"No. I have done enough by sparing your life. Everyone else will perish."

"Yes sir."

"If you wish to continue living to see me triumphant you will have to do one thing."

"Anything for you master Darkseid."

"Kill The Shadow."

End Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

A Meets Justice Chapter 22

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 22

(Sunday. 4/27/16. 8:00 a.m.)

"Is there a reason why I'm here instead of in bed sleeping?" Caleb asked Wren as Caleb walked into the storage locker and slumped down in a chair.

"I got it." Wren said excitedly as he ran over to him.

"Got what?"

"The laptop."

"When did you go and get that?"

"Last night. But I'm having trouble unlocking it."

"You knew him better than I did. I probably won't be any help."

"I called you here to discuss bringing in someone else."

"Woah woah woah. Is that smart?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"Who would we be bringing in?"

"Aria."

"Aria?"

"Yes."

"Why Aria?"

"She knew Ezra better than anyone else. She might know his password."

"Did you try anything associated with Aria? Like her name or her birthday?"

"Yes."

"Then why bring in Aria?"

"They might've had an inside joke or something."

"Are you sure this is smart?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"I'm not so sure about this. She's just now starting to pull herself back into things."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Let's go forward and see how she's doing."

"What? Are you crazy? You're the one who is anal about this."

"I know but you're the one who always wants to go forward."

"Alright, fine. Let's do this." Caleb said excitedly as he got into the Delorean.

(End Segment. 12:00 p.m.)

"Let's take a road trip." Josh said as Aria started to wake up.

"What?" Aria said sleepily as she cuddled up next to him.

"Let's go somewhere today."

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know. Gotham maybe."

"Gotham? Isn't that where Batman operates?"

"Yep."

"You just want to see Batman don't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

"Let's go to Middletown."

"Why do you want to go to Middletown so bad?"

"It looks like a peaceful place."

"Ok. We'll leave when you get ready."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We'll probably be gone for a couple days."

"I'm cool with that."

"Of course you are." He said smiling as he kissed her.

"Should we tell everyone?"

"We'll leave a note on the door." Josh said as Aria got up and started to get ready.

(End Segment. Early-2026)

"Why ten years?" Caleb asked as the Delorean appeared in front of the storage locker.

"I don't know it felt right." Wren said as he drove the Delorean to an abandoned field a blocks away from the storage facility. He and Caleb were shock to find most of the town in ruins as they walked closer into town.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I regret coming here."

"We need to check everyone's house." Caleb said as they started heading towards his house. As they passed the high school Wren noticed someone watching them from a broken window on the second floor.

"Get down!" He yelled as a hail of bullets sprayed from the window. They hit the sidewalk just in time as the bullets flew over their heads.

"Don't move." They heard a familiar voice say as they heard multiple footsteps run towards them. Caleb snuck a quick look behind him as they stood up and recognized Riley, Emily, and Josh.

"We need to go." Caleb said as he gestured to Wren to look behind him. Wren nodded. Caleb mouthed '1.2..3..'. Once he got to three they bolted off running in different directions and headed for the Delorean.

"Stay here and keep guard." Riley told Josh as she took off after Caleb and Emily ran for Wren. Riley chased Caleb all the way to what used to be their old house. "Stop!" Riley yelled as Caleb ran up the rubble and stood on what used to be the living room.

"Do you remember this place?" Caleb asked as he raised his hands in the air with his back facing Riley.

"What are you talking about?"

"You used to live here about ten years ago."

"How do you know that?"

"That's not important. What is important is that I can prevent whatever happened here from happening."

"How? And who are you?"

"First I need you to tell me what happened."

"We were attacked."

"By who?"

"Darkseid. Who are you?" Riley asked sternly as Caleb thought about revealing himself to her.

"Who died?"

"Most everyone. Answer the question."

"Toby, Spencer, Aria, Caitlyn, Caleb. Are they alive?"

"How do you know their names?"

"I need to know."

"Yes they are. Now who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry." Caleb said as he picked up a piece of wood and threw it behind him. It Riley in the head causing her to fall to the floor. He ran off sprinting making sure Riley wasn't following him. He ran up panting to the Delorean happy to see Wren already waiting in the driver's seat.

"You good?" Wren asked as he powered up the Delorean.

"Yeah. We got work to do." Caleb said as they got up to 88 M.P.H. and went back to 2016.

End Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

A Meets Justice Chapter 23

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 23

(Tuesday. 4/29/16. 9:35 a.m.)

"Where's Caitlyn?" Caleb asked as he sat down next to Riley and noticed they had a substitute teacher.

"I don't know. She wasn't at the house this morning." Riley replied.

"Damn. Everybody's skipping town."

"What're you talking about?"

"You didn't hear? Josh and Aria skipped town for a couple days too."

"What the shit? Where did they go?"

"Middletown."

"Middletown? Why the hell would they go there?"

"Who knows?" Caleb said as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Everybody get down!" He yelled as he pushed Riley over and a bullet passed over their heads and landed in the wall.

"Everybody get under their desks in an orderly fashion." The substitute said as they all obliged. Riley was panting heavily and had a minor cut on her forehead. As Caleb was wiping the blood away Riley's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and checked her text messages.

'The next one won't miss. –A'

(End Segment. 12:00 p.m.)

"Mr. Matthews you must remain calm." Martian Manhunter told Josh as he paced around his hotel room running his hands through his hair.

"It's been an entire day. For all we know she could be dead." Josh said.

"You must keep up hope that she is not."

"I know, I know. Have you located him yet?"

"I have actually."

"Where is he?" Josh said as he ran over to him.

"The docks just outside town."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Josh said as he started to suit and strap up.

"We must remain calm and focus about this." Martian Manhunter said as he stood up. Josh took a couple of breaths and cleared his mind.

"Ok."

"Good. Let's get your girlfriend back." Martian Manhunter said as he picked up Josh and they flew to where Aria was being kept. They flew inside and abandoned ship and saw Aria tied up in a chair covered in bruises and bleeding from her forehead with a supervillain named Benn Blanx standing over her.

"It's over Blanx." Martian Manhunter said as he landed a few feet behind him and set Josh down.

"Let her go!" Josh screamed as he aimed a gun at Blanx.

"But we were having so much fun. Weren't we?" He asked Aria as he dug his knife across her forehead. Martian Manhunter flew over to him and they started fighting in mid-air. Josh ran over to Aria and cut her loose. Martian Manhunter threw Blanx across the room, sending him through the boat. He flew over to Josh and Aria.

"She will be fine." Martian Manhunter said after he looked over Aria. "Get her out of here. I'll take care of Blanx. I know where to find you if I need you."

Josh nodded as he grabbed Aria and left the ship.

(End Segment. 1:30 p.m.)

After the shooting, school had been let out early. Spencer, Toby, Emily, Caleb, and Riley went straight to Caitlyn's house. They found Caitlyn and Wren sitting in the living room waiting for them to arrive. Caitlyn got up and ran over to Riley.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked over Riley.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where were you?" Riley asked as she gave Caitlyn a hug.

"Barry needed my help at S.T.A.R. labs. He ran me over here as soon as we heard."

"Where is he?"

"He went back to Central City." She replied as Wren walked over to Caleb.

"We need to talk." Wren whispered. Caleb motioned for Wren to follow him as everyone sat down in the living room. Caleb and Wren walked upstairs to Caleb's room and locked the door.

"We need to go back." Caleb said.

"No."

"Why the hell not? We could find out who did this."

"I unlocked Ezra's laptop."

"You did?"

"I did."

"What was the password?"

"Password. But that's not important. He had some very interesting notes."

"About what?"

"I don't fully understand yet, but he had a very, very compelling theory."

"What was it?"

"Apparently every time something is affected whether in the future or the past an alternate reality is created based off that change."

"What?"

"Exactly. We have the study the notes more, but for now no more time travel until we figure this out."

"Fair enough." Caleb said as they left his room to avoid suspicion.

(End Segment. 6:00 p.m.)

Caitlyn, Emily, Toby, Spencer, Caleb, and Riley ran into the hospital waiting room and found Josh sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Where is she?" Spencer asked as they walked over to him. Josh pointed to her room which was close by and the girls ran in as Caleb and Toby sat down next to Josh.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"We ran into an alien." Josh replied.

"What?"

"We were attacked by an evil Martian but had help and gained an ally in a good Martian?"

"What?" Toby asked.

"Exactly." Josh replied.

"How's Aria?"

"She'll be fine. I heard about the shooting. Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah. Riley and I were shot at but we're alright." Caleb answered.

"We just can't catch a break can we?" Toby said as Josh's phone buzzed. Josh took a deep breath and checked his text messages.

'Welcome back. –A'

End Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

A Meets Justice Chapter 24

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 24

(Thursday. 5/1/16. 7:30 a.m.)

"Has The Shadow been taken out yet?" Darkseid asked A as she paced the room.

"No sir." A answered.

"And why is that?"

"I tried once but was unsuccessful."

"The second time?"

"There hasn't been a second time yet."

"Why not!" Darkseid boomed.

"I have no excuse sir."

"Where are the computers?"

"I still don't have them sir."

"Why hasn't anything I asked been done!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry. If The Shadow isn't dead by Monday then you will be. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed." Darkseid said as A left.

(End Segment. 11:30 a.m.)

Riley had just woken up enjoying the fact that school had been canceled for a few days while the shooting was being investigated. When she first walked out into the hallway she didn't notice Farkle, Maya, Roy, and Oliver sitting in the living room with Caitlyn. As she was making cereal the realization of who was in the house finally settled in. She dropped the box and practically ran to the living room. Maya stood up smiling as Riley embraced her in a hug. The smile on her face disappeared when she saw Farkle.

"You owe me $20. I knew she would get that look." Farkle said as he nudged Oliver's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riley asked trying to avoid Farkle.

"We had some trouble in Starling and we need a place to stay for a few days."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." Riley said awkwardly.

"Riley, Maya's going to be staying in your room and Roy will be in Caleb's room." Caitlyn said.

"What about Oliver?"

"He and Farkle will take the guest room."

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Oliver told Caitlyn.

"It's no problem." Caitlyn replied as she went to kitchen.

"This way." Riley said smiling as she led Maya to her room.

"Feel anything?" Roy whispered to Farkle.

"Not yet." Farkle lied. Farkle knew as soon as he got to Rosewood who had betrayed them. He didn't say anything because he wanted to confront them directly.

(End Segment. 1:00 p.m.)

"We got a lot to talk about." Caleb told Roy as they sat in his room.

"I'm interested already." Roy replied.

"We finally got ahold of Ezra's laptop."

"What was on it?"

"We don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He had a theory that every time you change something whether in the future or the past an alternate reality is created based off of that change."

"What?"

"Exactly. We were going to bring someone else in on this but since you're here we don't need to."

"Where have you time traveled to?"

"A few places. We went to the future the other day."

"How many years forward?" Ray asked frantically.

"Just 10 years. Why?"

"Rosewood was in ruins wasn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"Farkle showed us around time."

"What exactly happens?"

"Darkseid."

"Is Rosewood his first target?"

"No. Metropolis is."

"Hold on. Farkle said awhile back that Darkseid defeats Superman. Is that what happens?"

"Yep."

"Man, that's some heavy shit." Caleb said as Roy cracked a smile.

(End Segment. 4:00 p.m.)

"I know you're secret." Farkle said as he sat down at a coffee shop with A.

"Is that why you called me here?" A replied.

"No. I want to know why."

"Why did you betray us?"

"I told you. I was just trying to help Wells. How are you helping Darkseid?"

"You know about that?"

"Assume I know everything. Explain yourself."

"I've been working with Darkseid since we were at S.T.A.R. labs. That's when I took up the mantle of A."

"Why?"

"There are things at work Farkle that you know nothing about."

"Like I said, assume I know everything."

"He'll spare my city and Rosewood if I agree to help him."

"He's lying."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I know what happens. I've been to the future. 2 years from now, I die. 4 years from now, Maya dies. 6 years from no-"

"Stop. Stop. I know people are going to die."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Why did you help Wells?"

"He was a man in need and only did what he needed to do." Farkle said raising his voice a little.

"No matter what I do people are going to die. I'm just trying to lower the body count."

"No you're not. In 10 years, Rosewood is a wasteland. 2 years after that the only person left in this town is Riley and even then she barely makes it out." Farkle said as A started to cry. "I've known you for a long time. This isn't you. You're secret is safe with me for now. But I will still be fighting with everybody against you." Farkle said as he stood up and left.

(End Segment. 6:00 p.m.)

"Welcome back Mr. Harper." Wren said smiling as Roy and Caleb walked into the storage locker.

"It feels good to be back." Roy said as he hugged Wren. "Now, what's this about alternate universes?"

"Well, Ezra's theory states that once a change is made in the fabric of time that timeline separates itself from the rest of the universe and creates its own universe parallel to our own."

"God damn. How long was Ezra doing this?"

"A long time."

"How many alternate realities are there?"

"Well, there's the one I created." Caleb said.

"We went back the other day, and you had that conversation with Riley." Wren said.

"I made one about ten years from now." Roy said.

"Hold on, can these alternate realities be put back in place?" Caleb asked.

"In theory anything is possible." Wren answered.

"What if we went back to alternate realities and put them back. Maybe that would help."

"It would do more harm than good if we failed."

"Then we can't fail."

"I'm in." Roy said.

"Ok. I guess we're doing this." Wren said.

End Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

A Meets Justice Chapter 25

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 25

(Due to the break I took I decided to time jump a little bit. Roy, Oliver, and Maya never found out who betrayed them and they did move back to Starling despite the fact that they're still dealing with A.R.G.U.S. Riley, and Maya are now juniors in highschool while everyone else has graduated. This is a short chapter but they will get longer again.)

(Saturday. 9/26/16. 10:00 a.m.)

It's been exactly 3 months since A had gone on her murder spree. Ever since then she's gone silent. She brutally murdered Ella Montgomery, Jenna Marshall, Melissa Hastings, and Pam Fields all on the same day. The same day Caleb lost his leg in a gun fight with A. Wren knew that Caleb wouldn't want to hear what he had to say but he had to try. Wren knocked on the door twice and waited for a few minutes until he heard Caleb opening the door. "I don't want to hear it." Caleb said as he started to close the door again. Wren used his foot to block the door and walked in as Caleb sat down on the couch.

"You haven't even heard what I'm gonna say." Wren said as he sat down across from him.

"I know exactly what you're gonna say."

"I need the key."

"No. People weren't meant to time travel in the first place. It's way too heavy." Caleb said as a look of realization flashed across Wren's face.

"You're right." He said as he left quickly.

(End segment. 12:30 p.m.)

"Riles, you don't have to stay with me." Maya told Riley as Riley finished putting Thea to sleep.

"You know she ain't gonna listen." Zay said smiling as the 3 of them sat in Maya's hospital room.

"I know I don't have to but I will." Riley said.

"You know what I just realized."

"What?" Maya asked.

"We got the original group back." Zay answered.

"Not all of us are here." Riley whispered as she handed Thea back to Maya. They stayed silent for a minute before Zay spoke up again.

"They haven't died for nothing." He said. The girls nodded in agreement. "I told Dom about the A problem." He told Riley.

"Zay, I told you we had it handled." Riley replied.

"4 people are dead, Caleb's missing a leg, and the bitch, dude, or whatever the fuck gender this fuck is help put Farkle in the ground. Me, Roman, and Tej are going back to Rosewood with you. No arguments."

"Fair enough. But I'm the only one in Rosewood who knows about the traitor. Keep that on the down low."

"That we can do." Zay said smiling.

End Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

A Meets Justice Chapter 26

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 26

(Monday. 9/28/16. 12:30 p.m.)

Wren spent 2 days tracking down Ezra's old friend, Marty Mcfly. He finally managed to find him in a city called Hill Valley out in California. Everything was in the storage locker, which Caleb said was never gonna be open again. So Wren had to be very persuasive when he talked to Marty about building another time machine. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "May I help you?" An older voice asked from the other side.

"I'm looking for Marty Mcfly." Wren replied. Marty opened the door and stepped outside. "My name is Wren Kingston and I used to work closely with a mutual friend of ours, Ezra Fitz." Marty took a deep breath and sat on the porch swing as he closed the door.

"Is there a reason he isn't here?" Marty asked.

"He's dead."

"You want to go back and save him?"

"No. He's been dead for awhile and that's how it's gonna stay. A friend of mine locked up the Delorean. I need a new one."

"Why?"

"To stop a massacre."

"I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Time is a force not to be messed with. I'm sorry." Marty answered as he went back inside.

(End segment. 3:00 p.m.)

"I have been very patient with you." Darkseid said as A sat in front of him. "You've had a long enough hiatus. I want more blood and I want it today."

"Whose blood would you like spilt?" A asked.

"The choice is yours. Just make it count and remember, Ms. Waller is at your service and you are at hers."

"Of course master."

"On second thought, I want to know who dies." Darkseid said as he pulled out a list of names. "Choose." He said as A read over the list. After a few minutes A pointed out a name. "Ahhh, Mr. Fitz will be happy to see his former love."

" You talk to Ezra?"

"Yes."

"How?"

" I have a close relationship with death, remember that."

"I will sir."

"You are dismissed." Darkseid said as he snapped his fingers and A appeared back at her house.

(End segment. 4:30 p.m.)

"Where's Roman at?" Tej asked Riley and he made sure her room door was locked.

"He's out with Josh and Aria." Riley answered as she opened her computer and Tej opened his.

"Who are our suspects?"

"Everyone."

"Even your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Ok, ok. We know that A is working with A.R.G.U.S. Could A be in Starling?"

"I doubt it. They came here to stop A."

"What about Barry?"

"Write his name down."

"Got it. A knows their way around weapons and tech right?"

"Yep. I just realized something."

"I'm listening."

"Barry has to be A."

"How so?"

"Everybody lost someone 3 months ago. A can't be in Rosewood."

"Should we call Oliver?"

"Immediately."

Wait, wait. Barry can't be A."

"Why not?"

"Barry was with Oliver in Starling that day fighting A.R.G.U.S."

"Caitlyn."

"Really?"

"Yes. Caitlyn wasn't there the day I was shot at and Barry confirmed he wasn't with her like she said she was."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to be but I am. 100 percent." Riley answered

(End segment. 6:00 p.m.)

It happened so fast. A cornered Aria, Roman, and Josh into an empty alleyway. She aimed her gun at Aria but Roman pushed her out of the way and caught the bullet in his shoulder. "Take the burner." Roman said as he handed Josh the gun he had tucked in his waistband as A started to run away. Josh nodded as he took the gun and ran after A. After a few blocks A turned around and took her hood off. Josh knew he should have shot her but couldn't believe it was Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she shot Josh in the head.

End Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

A Meets Justice Chapter 27

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 27

(Wednesday. 9/30/16. 10:35 a.m.)

Riley wasn't surprised that Caitlyn wasn't in her third period class. "Hi, my name is Andrea Thomas, you can call me Ms. Thomas and I'll be your new science teacher." Ms. Thomas said.

"What happened to Ms. Snow?" Riley asked.

"Ms. Snow came in yesterday and made the decision to resign."

"She came to school?"

"Yes Ms. Matthews."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ms. Snow informed me of you."

"Do you know if she's coming back?"

"I know she's coming back Friday to pick up a few of her things."

"Did she say why she quit?"

"She said she got a better job. May I start class now Ms. Matthews?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Riley replied. Riley didn't hear another word she said. Her first thought was to ambush Caitlyn, but then the obvious thought of it being a trap crossed her mind. She decided to tell everyone and then come up with a plan. As she dozed Ms. Thomas's necklace caught her eye. "That's a beautiful necklace." Riley said.

"Thank you. It's egyptian." Ms. Thomas said as she twirled it with her fingers.

(End segment. 12:45 p.m.)

"Who the fuck is you?" Roman said as he held a gun to Wren's face.

"Woah, woah, woah. He's cool, he's cool." Toby said as he lowered the gun.

"Oh my bad. The name's Roman." He said smiling as he shook Wren's hand and let him inside.

"Sorry about that. Tensions have been a little bit high lately." Toby said as the three of them walked into the living room.

"I completely understand why. Caleb explained everything. Is he here?" Wren replied.

"He's in his room." Spencer said. Wren nodded and went to Caleb's room. Caleb's door was already cracked open so Wren let himself in.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to." Caleb said as he swung his desk chair around.

"Good or bad?" Wren asked as he closed the door.

"I went to the storage locker yesterday."

"You did?"

"I did. And I found something interesting on Ezra's laptop as I got deeper into it."

"I'm listening."

"His theory on alternate timelines was just the tip of the iceberg. I think he created successful blueprints for a device that could travel to completely different alternate dimensions."

"Sounds the same."

"It's not." Caleb said as he showed Wren the blueprints.

(End segment. 1:30 p.m.)

"At first I wanted to kill you. Which is why I have not spoken to you until today." Darkseid said as Caitlyn nervously sat down in front of him.

"I accept death as my punishment sir." She said.

"For now you may live, but we need a new A in Rosewood. Someone better and stronger."

"Who?"

"Someone who knows Rosewood and the people in it."

"It'll be hard to convince someone to join us sir."

"I'm not talking about anybody living."

"What are you talking about?"

"As I said before, I have a very good relationship with the Lord of the Dead."

"Hades?"

"That's the one. I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping out an old friend."

"Who would we bring back sir?"

"There's plenty of possibilities." He said as a giant spinwheel that had the faces of everyone who had been close to the girls that had died. Caitlyn spun the wheel and it landed on a face that Caitlyn didn't recognize. "This'll be interesting." Darkseid said.

(End segment. 4:00 p.m.)

Riley had decided not to tell everyone about Caitlyn. Her personal grudge had overshadowed the right thing to do. But she did have a plan. A very dangerous one. In order for her plan to work she would need Barry's help. "Hell no. Get that the fuck out of here." Barry said after Riley explained her plan.

"It's the only way Barry." Riley said.

"It's not. I don't think you understand how dangerous this actually is."

"I do. I want this done."

"You could die Riley."

"Barry, please."

"How many people have you told about this?"

"Just you."

"Are you 100% sure about this?"

"I think I've made that clear."

"You realize you'll be changed forever? There will be no going back."

"Yes."

"Ok. Come by Central City tomorrow after school."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Barry said as he hung up the phone.

End Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

A Meets Justice Chapter 28

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 28

(Friday. 10/2/16. 9:45 a.m.)

"Hey Barry, it's Toby." Toby said as Barry answered the phone.

"Ummm, hey man. What's up?" Barry asked nervously.

"A few things actually. Have you heard from Riley lately?" Toby asked as Barry glanced over to the operating table which Riley was lying on motionless.

"Nope. Is everything okay?" Barry replied.

"I hope so. Apparently Oliver, Brian, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, and now Riley are missing."

"Well damn."

"Yeah, plus Caitlyn is coming by the school today."

"When?"

"Around three?"

"Mind if I come by?"

"The more the merrier."

"Cool, cool. I'll see you then." Barry said as he hung up the phone. He nervously wiped the sweat of his brow and went back to Riley. He connected a bionic arm to the missing spot in her left shoulder. As soon as he did a giant spark caused him to fly backwards and crash to the floor. Riley got off the table and walked over to Barry.

"It worked." She said smiling as she held her bionic hand out to help him up.

(End segment. 12:00 p.m.)

"Where's A?" Caitlyn asked as she sat down in front of Darkseid.

"They will be here soon." He answered.

"Did you brief them sir?"

"Of course I did. Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

"Never."

"Good. Are you fully prepared for this afternoon?"

"Almost sir."

"Why are you not fully prepared like I instructed you to be?"

"I've been waiting on Waller."

"Do not blame other for your mistakes!" Darkseid boomed as he flicked his hand and Caitlyn was thrown against the wall.

"Is now a bad time?" A asked as they walked into the room.

"No. You are just in time to see that I do not handle incompetence very well." Darkseid said as A and Caitlyn sat down in front of him.

"I've heard alot about you." Caitlyn told A.

"All good things?" A asked.

"More or less."

"Today the will be the beginning of Rosewood's downfall." Darkseid said smiling.

"This will only be the tip of the iceberg." A said.

(End segment. 1:30 p.m.)

"You ready for this?" Caleb asked Wren as Wren stood in a giant box that would send him to another dimension.

"I don't even fully understand this." Wren answered.

"Well, from what's in English in Ezra's notes, it's a roll of the dice on where you'll go."

"Fun."

"Here take this." Caleb said as he handed Wren an earpiece.

"Will this work over there?" Wren asked as he put it on.

"We'll find out. Press the button when you're ready." Caleb said as Wren swallowed hard and pressed the button. Lighting sparked at the top of the box and a large boom sound filled the room along with a thick cloud of black smoke. When the dust settled, the box was still in the middle of the storage room. "I thought it wou-" Caleb started to say as the box suddenly disappeared with a giant flash.

(End segment. 2:30 p.m. A.D.)

"I'm here." Wren said as the box appeared in the middle of a sidewalk in New York city.

"Good, good." Caleb replied.

"But I'm in the middle of a sidewalk."

"It's okay. Some really advanced technology went into making this. When you step out, step out causally and blend in with the crowd."

"Got it." Wren said as he stepped out. "Wait, how will I get back." He asked after he walked away.

"Shit."

"Caleb."

"I know, I know. I'll figure it out. It's gonna be hard to get you back in it without people seeing it."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Really? You're in an alternate universe. Explore some shit."

"You're right. We need a name for this."

"The T.A.R.D.I.S."

"What does that stand for?"

"Travelling Alternately is Really Dangerous Insane and Stupid."

"I guess it has a ring to it."

"You also need a codename."

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor." Wren said.

(End segment. 3:30 p.m.)

"How long we gotta wait for this bitch?" Roman asked as he, Tej, and Toby sat in one van on one side of the school, while Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Zay sat in Emily's car on the other side.

"As long as it takes my nigga." Zay answered.

"It's a cockfest in here. How come you got the bitches?"

"Because your nutty ass still calls them bitches."

"You pussies done? Caitlyn just pulled up. It looks like she has back up." Emily interrupted.

"Let's go to work." Tej said as they all hopped out with two guns each and headed towards Caitlyn.

"Is this all I warrant?" Caitlyn asked as fifty A.R.G.U.S. agents got out of the vans that pulled up behind her. The smirk was wiped off her face when Barry zoomed in and made them all disappear. Riley then flew in and landed next Aria. "Project C?" Caitlyn asked.

"Your damn straight." Riley said as she willed her arm into a cannon.

"Actually I'm quite the opposite. Anyway, if we're trying to out play each other, I think I win." Caitlyn said as the school blew up. They were all blown back a few feet. When they stood up they saw Caitlyn and the vans were gone they were replaced by a note.

'I don't play Caitlyn's childish games. - A'

End Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

A Meets Justice Chapter 29

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 29

(Saturday. 10/3/16. 8:00 a.m. A.D.)

"Who the fuck is this?" Caleb asked as he answered the phone.

"It's the Doctor." Wren answered.

"Oh shit, my bad. What's going on?"

"You're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Over in this universe, our universe is fictional."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, me, you, Aria, Spencer, Toby, and everyone else in Rosewood are characters from a T.V. show called Pretty Little Liars."

"On some real shit?"

"Yeah. Our entire universe is fictional."

"So that means what's fictional over here is real over there."

"Remember that superhero movie that came out awhile back?"

"Which one?"

"That Captain America movie."

"Oh yeah. Wait is that shit real?"

"Yes. Marvel Comics is real in this universe."

"So that means the comics over in that universe are real."

"Exactly. I'm trying to find them. How for along are you with the T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"I'm gonna work on it today."

"Ok." Wren said as he hung up the phone.

(End segment. 9:00 a.m.)

"How you going to explain this to everyone else?" Roman asked Riley as he, Riley, Caleb, Tej, Toby, Spencer, Aria, and Emily sat in Riley and Caleb's living room discussing Riley being Cyborg. Every day since they found out Caitlyn was A, they looked for something else to talk about. This was the perfect topic.

"Same way I did you guys." She answered as her left eye, which was now totally electronic, started to scan the room for threats automatically.

"I still don't fully understand this." Toby said as he stared at Riley. She had a electronic eye, a robotic chest and legs, and a robotic left arm. The only completely normal body part she had was her right arm.

"It's actually pretty simple. Project C was one of the many abandoned human experiment projects at S.T.A.R. Labs. I stumbled upon it when we were there. I asked Cisco about it but he said it was too risky at the time."

"How'd you convince Barry?"

"We had a mutual reason." Riley answered as a awkward silence settled over the group.

"We need to talk about that." Tej said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Emily replied. They all shot him a warning look. All of a sudden everyone's phone buzzed. They all cautiously took out their phones and read their text messages.

'You can't ignore me -A'

(End segment. 12:00 p.m.)

"Where's Caitlyn?" A asked as they walked into Darkseid's office.

"She's meeting with Waller. Which is why I brought you here. I have good news." Darkseid replied.

"I'm listening sir."

"Mr. Queen has gotten himself into quite the situation with the League of Assassins. I have a feeling Nyssa Al-Ghul will do our job in Starling for us. Which is why Ms. Waller will be moving A.R.G.U.S. headquarters to the edge of Rosewood."

"Why not finish Mr. Queen off quickly?"

"I like your thinking, but no. Mr. Queen and Starling will have a slow death. But that's not your concern. Ms. Montgomery is supposed to be dead. She will be the first casualty."

"Yes sir. Will it be my hand or by the hand of A.R.G.U.S.?"

"That choice is up to you."

"A.R.G.U.S. can take her. I want Emily Fields."

"Then she will be saved for you. You are dismissed." Darkseid said as A left.

(End segment. 1:30 p.m.)

"How did you find me?" A gravelly male voice asked Spencer as they both stood in dark abandoned warehouse. Spencer had travelled all the way from Rosewood to Gotham to ask Batman for help.

"I did some research. Look, we're facing a threat even bigger than last time and we aren't gonna be able to beat it without help." Spencer said.

"What about your friend, The Arrow?"

"How do you know about him?"

"I've also done my research."

"He's got his own problems."

"So do I." Batman said as he started to walk away.

"His name is Darkseid." Spencer called after him. Batman stopped in his tracks.

"The Joker mentioned Darkseid. What do you know about him?"

"Just that he brings about the end of the world."

"You help me catch Joker, I'll help you with Darkseid." Batman replied.

"Thank you." Spencer said as she shook his hand.

End Chapter 29


	30. Christmas Notice

Merry Christmas! :) the 30th chapter of Maya Meets Starling is coming the 26th and it's going to be a big one :)


	31. Chapter 30

A Meets Justice Chapter 30

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 30

(Sunday. 10/4/16. 9:00 a.m.)

"Has anyone seen Spencer lately?" Emily asked as she walked into the living room. She noticed everyone was sleeping, so she carefully tiptoed into the kitchen and saw Caitlyn standing there. She was so paralyzed with many different emotions at first she didn't know what to do. After a about a minute she grabbed a knife off the counter.

"Let me explain." Caitlyn said calmly.

"Why should I?"

"You shouldn't. But I know you, and you will."

"You have one minute."

"I know who the new A is."

"Who?"

"I'll only tell you if you help me."

"With what?"

"Oliver is dead. Now that he is, Darkseid wants to help the League of Assassins bring a swift end to Starling City. If you agree to help, Darkseid will spare both of our lives and we can be together." Caitlyn explained. Emily's emotions clouded her judgement and she agreed to help. A decision she would regret making.

(End segment. 10:30 a.m.)

"I got bad news." Riley said as she walked into the living room.

"It's not even noon. Could we save that shit for later?" Roman asked.

"Is everything ok?" Emily asked from the kitchen table.

"Oliver died last night in a fight with the League of Assassins." Riley replied.

"Please tell me you're lying." Aria said as tears started to form in everyone's eyes.

"I wish I was. Barry said it was Diggle who killed him."

"Diggle? He's dead." Toby said not wanting to believe facts.

"That's not what Barry told me." Riley said.

"We all need to go to Starling." Caleb stated as everyone but Emily nodded in agreement.

"No." Emily said.

"No?"

"No. Then A will have a perfect opportunity to destroy Rosewood."

"She's right." Riley pointed out.

"You guys stay. I'll go." Emily said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Emily answered smiling.

(End segment. 12:00 p.m.)

"Emily has agreed to help." Caitlyn said as she sat down in front of Darkseid.

"Good. Will she be going to Starling?" He replied.

"Yes sir."

"Good. If she is successful you both may live."

"I thought our lives were already guaranteed?"

"Nothing is guaranteed until I get what I want."

"Sir-"

"Are you really trying to question me?"

"No sir."

"I thought so. For the next few days you will be answering to A."

"Why is that?"

"You never stopped the time travelers and now they've cracked inter-dimensional travel."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. And if I don't stop them, they could possibly put an end to what I've built."

"Do what you need to do."

"I will! And if that means killing you for your mistakes then that will be done." Darkseid boomed as he disappeared.

(End segment. 1:30 p.m.)

"So in your universe Batman is real?" Peter Parker asked as him and Wren sat in his living room. Wren had just finished explaining that he had come from another universe.

"Yes. Superman, Arrow, Flash, and all the other DC heroes exist in my world." Wren replied.

"That's awesome."

"So can you help me get back?"

"Not on my own, but I know people who can."

"Ironman?"

"And a few others." Peter replied smiling.

"Come back with me Peter. We don't have a hero like you."

"I would if I could. I really would, but I have my own problems here."

"We can really use you."

"You can talk to the others, but I can't."

"Ok."

"Let's get going." Peter said as they got ready to go to Avengers tower.

(End segment. 2:45 p.m.)

Riley had decided to fly Emily to Starling City so she could see Maya again. "Oh wow. You weren't kidding." Maya said as Riley and Emily walked into the Arrow cave.

"What kind of technology are you made of?" Ray asked.

"You'll have to ask Barry." Riley replied smiling as she gave Maya a hug.

"Custom bionic material made by S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry interjected as he walked over to them after he put a sheet over Oliver's body.

"Is that him?" Riley asked as Barry nodded with a heavy heart.

"I haven't been able to find it. Oh, you are?" Clark asked Riley as he walked into the Arrow cave.

"Riley Matthews. Call me Cyborg. What is it you're looking for?"

"A prophecy Oliver spoke of before he died."

"I think I can help with that." Riley said as she walked over to Oliver's body and started scanning him with her bionic eye. "I know where to find it."

(End segment. 4:00 p.m.)

"Ms. Al-Ghul?" Emily asked as she walked into a dark abandoned warehouse.

"I presume you're Ms. Fields?" Nyssa asked as she walked out of the shadows followed by ten League members.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Darkseid said your loyalty is to be wary of. Is that true?"

"No. I can promise you it's not."

"Our newly deceased mutual friend once infiltrated the League and made his loyalty seem genuine. Is this the same tactic?"

"No."

"Your loyalty will have to be proven in bloodshed."

"Who's?"

"I understand your friend Zay, was killed in the explosion of your school."

"He did."

"I want Ms. Hart to die the same way."

"Consider it done." Emily said smiling.

(End segment. 7:00 p.m.)

"Thank you for your help." Spencer told Batman as they zoomed through the streets of Gotham chasing the Joker.

"We haven't caught him yet." Batman replied as he spotted a dark green van with the Joker's face painted on the side a few feet ahead of them. "Jump out."

"What?"

"Jump out and press the middle button on your utility belt. Now!" Batman yelled as Spencer did what she was told. The utility button activated a tiny but powerful fan on the back of her suit, blowing her back onto the hood of a small gray compact car behind them. She peered in the window and saw a surprised looking Joker in the driver's seat. He slammed on the brakes causing Spencer to roll off the window and hit the gravel. She rolled onto the ground as multiple cars swerved to avoid her. Batman made the Batmobile drift as the Jokervan kept on driving. Batman got out of the back end of the Batmobile as Joker tried to leave the scene. He threw a batarang which popped one of the Joker's front tires. As Joker stepped out of his car he pulled a small pistol out from his left jacket pocket.

"Nuh uh uh." Joker taunted as he walked over to Spencer and kicked her in the ribs causing her to roll onto her stomach.

"This is between me and you. Let her go." Batman said as he slowly put down the batarang he was about to throw.

"I can't do that. You wanna know why Batbrain? They're are forces pulling the strings that you'll never begin to understand. I just wanna know one thing. How will you explain this to her friends." Joker said as kicked Spencer back onto her back and buried the gun in her chest. "Why so serious?" He said as he pulled the trigger.

End Chapter 30


	32. Chapter 31

A Meets Justice Chapter 31

This a sequel/spinoff to Girl Meets Particle Accelerator. This is also a story combining Pretty Little Liars, Flash, and Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 31

(Monday. 10/5/16. 2:00 p.m.)

"Thank god." Roman said as Cyborg walked into the living room. As she walked in she noticed that Roman was at the kitchen table drinking his sixth cup of coffee, Tej was mercilessly typing away at his computer, Aria was passed out on the couch with her left eye bandaged, Toby was standing behind Tej, while Caleb was most likely in his room.

"Is everything ok?". Cyborg asked as she sat down on the couch that Aria was not sleeping on.

"A.R.G.U.S. moved their base just outside town."

"What?"

"Yeah. We had a run in with them while you were gone. Nothing too bad, but they will attack again."

"We should attack them as soon as possible. They won't be expecting it."

"Already planning on it. Aria has a friend of hers coming in a day or two that's gonna help us."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Spencer's still missing."

"I just found her." Tej said as a heartbroken Toby walked away from the computer screen which was replaying the CCTV footage of Spencer's death.

(End segment. 3:30 p.m.)

"We need to attack again as soon as possible." A told Caitlyn as Caitlyn sat down in front of them.

"Knowing them they're probably already planning an attack on us." Caitlyn replied.

"Then we need to hurry up and strike them while they're still weak."

"I know. If you let me do what I suggested, I can assure us a quick victory."

"How do we know that Mr. Allen will be on board with us?"

"Trust me. I can convince Barry to join our cause."

"You better hope you can. If not, you, me, and Emily are all dead."

"I know." Caitlyn said as she thought of Emily, the reason she had done all this in the first place.

(End segment. 5:00 p.m.)

"Shit!" Wren yelled as Deadpool yanked him out of the way of Darkseid's plasma blasts.

"This writer is a complete asshole." Deadpool said as he threw one of his swords at Darkseid.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Spiderman asked as he tried to tie up Darkseid in his webs but failed.

"He knows who he is. By the way, I love Girl Meets the Real World." Deadpool said as he got hit by one of Darkseid's plasma blasts. "That was a compliment you dick."

"Stop fucking around. We have to get him to Stark Tower." Spiderman said.

"Enough!" Darkseid screamed as he smacked both Spiderman and Deadpool hundreds of feet into the air. He then walk over to Wren, picked him up and slammed him into the concrete. "That should do." He said as blood leaked from Wren's skull and he disappeared.

(End segment. 6:30 p.m.)

"Can I help you?" Aria asked as she opened the front door and saw a tall, mysterious, and handsome man standing there with a large box beside him.

"I have alot of explaining to do. I just want you to know I brought her home the best I could." The man said as he carried the box inside. Aria collapsed to her knees knowing Spencer was in there.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Cyborg said as she walked over to the door.

"You know who I am?" Bruce Wayne asked.

"Yes, and I know why you're here."

"I made a promise to her before she died which I intend to keep."

"We are all grateful for that." Cyborg said as she shook Bruce's hand.

End Chapter 31


End file.
